Garlic and Onion
by TTMilanie
Summary: "Dulu kupikir aku adalah Garlic yang tersiksa, tapi ternyata aku adalah Garlic yang kejam karena menyiksa Onion si baik hati," TeukHaeKyu brothership
1. Chapter 1

**Garlic and Onion**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title: Garlic and Onion**

 **Author: TTMilanie**

 **Genre: angst, brothership, family, friendship**

 **Rating: T**

 **Length: chaptered**

 **Cast:**

 **Lee Donghae as Park Donghae**

 **Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo**

 **Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun**

 **Other**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **FF ini milik saya, cast murni milik Allah SWT**

 **Warning:**

 **Typos, OOC**

 **Pairing: TeukHaeKyu/ TeukHae/ TeukKyu/KyuHae/HaeKyu**

 **A/N:**

 **Saya tahu saya seharusnya fokus dengan I Want to Life (For Them) tapi saya terlanjur dapat ide buat FF ini. Nggak tega banget mau buang ide saya. Akhirnya saya putuskan untuk ditulis aja. Apalah ini, judulnya kayak salah satu cerita terkenal dari Indonesia aja… XD**

 ***- JUST ENJOY-***

.

.

 **Prolog**

" _Eomma_ … aku ingin kau menceritakan sesuatu…"

Sang Ibu hanya menampakkan senyum di wajah cantiknya. Ia mengusap pelan rambut coklat sang putra kecil yang tengah berbaring dalam dekapannya, "Hae ingin mendengar cerita apa?"

"Apa ya…?" bocah itu tampak berpikir, bibirnya mengerucut dalam usahanya untuk mengingat-ingat dongeng sebelum tidur yang pernah dibacanya, "aku tak ingin cerita nenek sihir, _Eomma_. Dia membuatku takut. Aku juga tak mau mendengar cerita pangeran dan putri. Apa _Eomma_ punya cerita yang lain?"

"Hmm… _Eomma_ rasa ada satu," jawab sang Ibu, membuat sepasang mata coklat anaknya itu berbinar cerah.

" _Jinja_? _Eomma_ , cepat ceritakan padaku! Aku ingin mendengarnya!"

" _Arra_ …" wanita itu merapikan sejenak selimut yang menutupi tubuh putranya, ia mendekap bocah itu untuk memberinya kehangatan lebih, "ini tentang dua bersaudara yang bernama Garlic dan Onion. Garlic adalah gadis baik hati yang tinggal bersama dengan _Appa_ nya, sementara _Eomma_ mereka telah meninggal dunia saat Garlic masih anak-anak…" kata sang Ibu memulai ceritanya.

"Garlic tidak memiliki _Eomma_?" anak itu tampak terkejut

"Iya, Donghae sayang. Karena itulah _Appa_ Garlic menikah dengan wanita lain agar Garlic memiliki _Eomma_ baru. Garlic bertemu dengan _Eomma_ barunya yang juga telah memiliki seorang anak. Garlic tidak hanya memiliki _Eomma_ , tapi juga seorang _Eonni_ yang bernama Onion. Pada awalnya, mereka berdua begitu baik pada Garlic. Sang _Eomma_ dan _Eonni_ nya sangat menyayanginya. Tapi itu semua tidak berlangsung lama. Setiap kali _Appa_ Garlic pergi untuk bekerja, sang _Eomma_ dan Onion berubah menjadi sangat jahat.

"Mereka suka menyiksa Garlic. Menyuruhnya untuk memasak, mencuci baju, membersihkan rumah, sementara _Eomma_ dan Onion hanya bersantai dan menggunakan uang _Appa_ Garlic untuk membeli banyak baju baru. Mereka begitu jahat dan kejam. Tapi mereka berubah menjadi baik hanya ketika Appa Garlic berada di rumah."

" _Eomma_ baru itu sangat mengerikan…" komentar Donghae sembari mencengkeram selimut yang menutupi bagian dadanya, "Hae tidak ingin hidup seperti Garlic! _Eomma_ tidak akan pernah pergi dari Hae kan? Hae takut jika _Appa_ memberi Hae seorang _Eomma_ baru yang jahat!"

"Tentu saja tidak," sang Ibu tersenyum, jarinya menyisir lembut rambut Donghae. Sesaat kemudian, ia menunduk sedikit untuk mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di dahi putranya, " _Eomma_ tidak akan pernah pergi dari sisi Hae."

Usia Donghae bahkan masih belum genap tujuh tahun kala ia menatap seorang pria dan wanita yang berdiri di sebuah altar berwarna putih dengan hiasan bunga-bunga lily di atasnya. Ia tak terlalu paham apa yang sedang dilakukannya saat itu, ia hanya duduk di atas bangku kayu nan keras di samping _Hyung_ nya dan beberapa orang lain.

Ia hanya tahu pria yang memakai jas hitam elegan itu adalah sang _Appa_. Orang yang selalu gila bekerja dan tak banyak memiliki waktu untuk Donghae. Yang membuatnya bingung adalah ketika ia melihat wanita cantik yang berdiri sambil menggandeng tangan sang _Appa_. Ia melihat dengan matanya sendiri saat sang Appa dan si wanita asing berdiri menghadap seorang kakek tua berkepala botak yang membacakan sebuah buku untuk mereka. Ada kalimat-kalimat aneh yang belum sepenuhnya Donghae mengerti terdengar dari mulut _Appa_ nya dan wanita itu secara bergantian.

"Aku bersedia,"

"Aku bersedia,"

Setelah itu, semuanya terasa semakin ganjil. Donghae melihat _Appa_ nya membuka tudung putih transparan yang menutupi wajah wanita itu, lalu mendaratkan ciuman di bibirnya. Semua orang di sekeliling Donghae bertepuk tangan riuh. Lantas ia melihat dua ekor merpati berwarna putih bersih dilemparkan ke udara, dua makhluk bersayap itu terbang beriringan keluar dari kanopi keemasan yang memayungi mereka semua.

Musik-musik mulai mengalun merdu, dimainkan oleh _orchestra_ kecil yang berkumpul di salah satu sudut. Pria dan wanita yang baru saja resmi menjadi pasangan suami isteri itu turun dari altar, menyalami setiap tamu yang hadir dan memberi mereka sambutan yang hangat. Kemudian keduanya berjalan bergandengan menuju sebuah kue tar raksasa yang dihiasi cream berwarna putih. Para tamu bertepuk tangan ketika melihat mereka bersama-sama memotong kue itu.

" _Hyung…"_ panggil Donghae, jemari mungilnya menarik ujung lengan baju yang dipakai seorang _namja_ yang duduk di sebelahnya, "Jungsoo _Hyung_ …?" ulangnya sekali lagi

"Ada apa, Donghae?" tanya Jungsoo

"Sebenarnya _Appa_ dan wanita itu sedang apa? Kenapa _Appa_ menciumnya? Bukankah selama ini _Appa_ hanya boleh mencium _Eomma_?" Donghae bertanya dengan polos

Jungsoo tampak bingung bagaimana caranya menjelaskan masalah yang rumit ini kepada _dongsaeng_ nya yang masih kecil, "itu… Hae sebentar lagi akan memiliki seorang _Eomma_ …"

" _Eomma_?" Donghae mengulangi, ia memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Jungsoo dengan pandangan menyiratkan kebingungan, "tapi kita sudah memiliki _Eomma, Hyung_. _Eomma_ kita sedang beristirahat kan?"

Jungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mencegah perih yang mulai merayapi hatinya. Sekali lagi ia harus merasakan kebingungan itu. Ia harus memutar otak hanya untuk memilih kalimat yang tepat agar bisa dimengerti Donghae. Bagaimana caranya menjelaskan pada anak itu bahwa _Eomma_ mereka telah pergi dari dunia ini dan sang _Appa_ memutuskan untuk menikah lagi empat bulan setelah kematiannya?

"Hae… _uri Eomma_ akan pergi sangat lama. Kita tak akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Hae benar, _Eomma_ sedang beristirahat, karena itu dia tak akan kembali pada kita," jelas Jungsoo sebisanya

Donghae mengerutkan kening pertanda bingung. Ia sudah akan bertanya macam-macam jika saja _Appa_ mereka tidak memanggil. Jungsoo segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Tuan Park yang tengah berjalan bersama isteri barunya. Wanita itu tersenyum dan memandang Jungsoo serta Donghae penuh afeksi.

"Malam ini kita akan makan bersama di rumah _Eomma_ kalian," kata Tuan Park mengawali

Wanita itu berjongkok di depan Donghae yang tampaknya masih malu hingga harus menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung Jungsoo, " _aigoo_ … Hae, jangan takut, ini _Eomma_. Katakan saja kau ingin makan apa untuk malam nanti, _Eomma_ berjanji akan membawakan semua yang kau suka."

"Maaf, dia masih agak malu. Dia jarang bertemu denganmu… _Eomma_ …" kata Jungsoo, lidahnya sedikit ragu untuk memanggil wanita itu sebagai ibunya.

Sementara Donghae hanya terheran saat mendengar wanita itu menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai ' _Eomma_ '. Donghae tak mengenal ibu barunya itu sama sekali. Tuan Park sejak awal memang tak pernah mempertemukan mereka secara langsung.

…

Menjelang petang, Jungsoo baru saja selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian. Ia ingat dengan rencana makan malam di rumah ibu mereka. Karena itu ia segera menuju kamar Donghae untuk menyuruh sang _dongsaeng_ agar segera bersiap-siap. Sangat tidak enak rasanya jika nanti mereka terlambat. Lagipula sang _Eomma_ sudah berjanji akan memperkenalkan putra tunggalnya dari suami terdahulu kepada mereka.

Menurut yang Jungsoo dengar, calon saudara tiri mereka lebih muda satu tahun dari Donghae. Ia senang karena nantinya sang _dongsaeng_ akan memiliki teman bermain. Sejak meninggalnya _Eomma_ mereka, Donghae memang selalu kesepian di rumah. Maklum, _Appa_ mereka sangat sibuk dengan segala pekerjaannya dan Jungsoo pun tak bisa selalu menemani Donghae karena ia juga harus pergi ke sekolah.

"Hae," Jungsoo mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Donghae. Ia menunggu selama beberapa saat, namun daun pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka, "Hae? Ini _Hyung_. Kau tidur ya?"

Karena tak ada jawaban, Jungsoo mencoba memutar kenop pintu yang ternyata langsung menimbulkan bunyi menceklik. Jungsoo memasuki kamar bernuansa biru laut itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati sosok Donghae yang sedang meringkuk di atas ranjang. Tubuh mungil yang membelakanginya itu tengah memeluk erat sebuah boneka ikan badut. Jungsoo berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sisi ranjang Donghae. Ia baru saja berpikir bahwa anak itu sedang tidur, namun tiba-tiba telinganya mendengar suara isakan-isakan kecil.

"Donghae!" Jungsoo tampak panik, ia segera meraih tubuh adik kecilnya dan memaksa untuk menghadap ke arahnya, "Hae? Kau kenapa menangis seperti ini?"

Pada awalnya Donghae tak menjawab karena ia sibuk sesenggukan. Wajahnya tampak merah dan basah. Jungsoo segera mendekap adiknya erat sembari membisikkan kata-kata manis untuk membuatnya tenang.

"Aku…" ucapan Donghae tersendat oleh isakannya sendiri, "aku tidak mau… aku tidak mau hidup seperti Garlic, Hyung…"

"Garlic? Siapa itu Garlic, Hae?" tanya Jungsoo bingung

"Garlic, Hyung… gadis baik hati yang diceritakan _Eomma_ …" jawab Donghae

Jungsoo tidak lagi merasa heran. Ia memang sering mendengar dongeng yang diceritakan almarhum _Eomma_ nya pada Donghae, meskipun ia tidak ingat Garlic adalah tokoh utama dalam dongeng yang mana, "memangnya ada apa dengan Garlic, Hae?" tanyanya lembut

" _Eomma_ Garlic sudah meninggal, lalu _Appa_ nya menikah lagi sehingga Garlic memiliki _Eomma_ baru. Tapi _Eomma_ baru itu ternyata sangat kejam. Garlic sering disiksa _Eomma_ baru dan seorang _Eonni_ nya," cerita Donghae dengan polos, " _Appa_ tidak menikah lagi kan, _Hyung_?" tanyanya pada Jungsoo kemudian, " _uri Eomma_ , dia tidak meninggal seperti _Eomma_ Garlic kan? Hae tidak ingin hidup seperti Garlic… pasti tidak enak rasanya kalau disiksa seperti itu…"

Sekali lagi Jungsoo hanya mengulum senyum getir. Sungguh, bahkan anak itu belum mengerti tentang takdir yang telah merenggut ibu kandung mereka. Kematian Nyonya Park dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil memang bisa dibilang mendadak. Tentunya hal itu sangat mengejutkan Jungsoo. Ia harus mengarang cerita sebaik mungkin yang tak akan membuat Donghae bersedih. Ia selalu berbohong dengan mengatakan _Eomma_ mereka sedang berada di suatu tempat yang jauh, ataupun _Eomma_ sedang beristirahat dan belum ingin pulang. Apapun itu, Jungsoo bahkan nyaris kewalahan jika Donghae sudah merengek dan menanyakan kenapa _Eomma_ nya tidak segera kembali sambil menangis.

Padahal saat itu Donghae ada di sana. Di hari pemakaman _Eomma_ mereka. Sayangnya bocah itu tak bisa melihat wajah sang _Eomma_ untuk yang terakhir karena saat itu ia baru tiba dari sekolah dan _Eomma_ nya telah dimasukkan ke dalam peti. Donghae heran kenapa semua orang menangis. _Appa_ nya dan Jungsoo tak banyak bicara. Mereka hanya berusaha meyakinkan Donghae bahwa _Eomma_ mereka harus pergi selama beberapa saat.

Tapi kini apakah bocah itu telah siap dengan fakta bahwa ia akan memiliki seorang ibu dan saudara tiri? Jungsoo bahkan tak yakin bagaimana keadaan Donghae nantinya ketika ia mendengar penuturan yang terlontar dari bibir makhluk yang masih polos itu.

"Tentu saja tidak, Hae," ucap Jungsoo sambil mengelus puncak kepala adiknya, "tidak akan ada orang yang jahat padamu. Bukankah ada _Hyung_ yang akan selalu melindungimu?"

"Tapi dia siapa, _Hyung?_ Tadi _Appa_ menyebutnya dengan ' _Eomma_ kalian'?" tanya Donghae

"Dia memang akan menjadi _Eomma_ kita, Hae," jawab Jungsoo dengan jujur, meskipun ia tak tahu apakah Donghae akan mengerti, "dengar, _Eomma_ akan pergi sangat lama, karena itu _Appa_ ingin memberi kita Eomma baru untuk menjaga kita. Hae sering kesepian karena sering bermain sendiri kan? Kau akan memiliki seorang _nam dongsaeng_ nanti. Tapi percayalah, mereka semua orang-orang baik. Kau bisa pegang kata-kata _Hyung_ …"

"Hae tidak ingin _Eomma_ baru, _Hyung_ …" rajuk Donghae sekali lagi, matanya sudah kembali merah dan berair, bibir bawahya tampak bergetar dalam usaha menahan tangis

"Hae, bukan seperti itu maksud _Hyung_ …" kata Jungsoo sambil mendekap tubuh Donghae dengan erat, " _Eomma_ Park tidak pergi kemana-mana… ia selalu bersama kita. Kau tak perlu takut pada apapun, percayalah _Hyung_ akan selalu melindungi dan menjagamu. Tapi kau juga harus menghargai dan menghormati keberadaan _Eomma_ dan saudara baru kita. Percayalah, _Appa_ pasti memilih _Eomma_ yang tepat untuk kita, Hae."

"Tapi bagaimana…" Donghae berbisik diantara isakannya, "bagaimana jika nanti _Hyung_ lebih menyayangi saudara baru kita daripada Hae…?"

"Ssh…" Jungsoo berdesis dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Donghae, "kau tak boleh bicara seperti itu! Kita harus saling membagi kasih sayang. Tentu saja _Hyung_ tetap akan menyayangimu, Hae. Tapi kita juga harus menyayangi _dongsaeng_ kita nantinya. Kau harus janji pada _Hyung_ , kau tak boleh bersikap egois nanti. Percayalah _Hyung_ tak akan meninggalkanmu. _Ne, yaksokhalge_?"

Donghae terlihat ragu. Ia masih memandangi kedua bola mata Jungsoo dalam diam. Namun saat sang Hyung mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya ia menjadi yakin, " _yaksok, Hyung_ ," Donghae menautkan jari mungilnya pada milik Jungsoo.

"Bagus, kau memang adikku yang hebat!" puji Jungsoo sembari mencubit pipi gembul adiknya dengan gemas

 _…_

 _T.B.C_

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Ceritanya ini masih prolog. Kalau ada yang nanya dimana Kyuhyun, dia akan nongol di chapter depan. Tapi sudah dapat hint kan kira-kira Kyuhyun akan jadi apa di sini? Udah cukup sekian dulu. Kalo banyak yang suka, akan saya lanjut. Happy Satnight._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_CHAPTER 1_**

 _"Aku tidak mau, Hyung… aku mau ikut Eomma saja!"_

 _"Hae, Kyu itu tidak sekuat kita. Karena itu kita harus menjaganya dengan baik."_

 _._

Jungsoo menggandeng tangan kecil adiknya selagi memasuki halaman rumah mewah itu. Ada sepasang suami isteri yang telah bersiap menyambut keduanya di ambang pintu. Sang wanita kini memakai gaun malam berwarna biru tua, sementara _Appa_ mereka mengenakan kemeja rumah sederhana berwarna putih. Senyum lebar disuguhkan keduanya pada sepasang anak yang kini berjalan mendekat.

" _Annyeong, Eomma…_ " sapa Jungsoo dengan sopan. Ia ingin agar Donghae mengikuti apa yang dilakukannya, namun anak itu tetap tak bergeming bahkan bersembunyi di balik punggung Jungsoo.

"Tidak apa jika Donghae masih malu," kata sang _Eomma_ melihat kecanggungan Jungsoo, "ayo kita masuk saja. Makan malam kita akan mendingin nanti."

Mereka berempat berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Tuan Park bersama isteri barunya berjalan di depan, menunjukkan suasana rumah yang besar dan nyaman kepada Jungsoo dan Donghae. Mereka melewati ruang tengah luas dengan desain interior khas Eropa klasik. Ada sebaris sofa berwarna merah tua yang melingkari meja kayu berpelitur, sementara perapian dengan api menyala kecil berada di hadapannya. Dindingnya berwarna coklat pucat, bersepuh warna krem di beberapa sudut.

"Rumah _Eomma_ sangat nyaman," komentar Jungsoo sambil menatap ke sekeliling

Tuan Park dan sang isteri saling berpandangan, untuk kemudian mereka tersenyum, "mulai sekarang rumah ini akan menjadi tempat tinggal kalian juga," kata sang _Eomma_

 _"_ Hae, apa kau mau bersembunyi terus di belakang _Hyung_ mu?" goda Tuan Park yang sepertinya tak disambut baik oleh Donghae. Buktinya anak itu mau mengangkat wajahnya dari punggung sang _Hyung_.

" _Eomma_ …"

Wanita itu menoleh ketika mendengar ada yang memanggilnya. Didapatinya seorang bocah berambut ikal dengan pipi yang sangat _chubby_ tengah berjalan menuruni tangga. Anak itu memakai pakaian yang nampak formal, namun tak mengurangi kesan lucu khas makhluk kecil yang mungkin usianya belum genap enam tahun. Sang _Eomma_ segera menghampirinya, kemudian menuntun anak itu agar tidak terjatuh saat berjalan di tangga.

"Ah, Kyuhyun kecilku sudah bangun," katanya sambil mencium dahi sang anak

Jungsoo tersenyum, "dia Kyuhyun yang _Eomma_ ceritakan?"

"Benar," Tuan Park yang menjawab, "mulai sekarang, dia Park Kyuhyun, akan menjadi adikmu dan juga adik Donghae."

"Dia sangat lucu," komentar Jungsoo saat melihat Kyuhyun kecil tengah mengusap matanya untuk menghilangkan sisa-sisa kantuk, "Hae, lihatlah! Kau akan punya _dongsaeng_ yang manis!"

Donghae memberanikan diri untuk sedikit keluar dari 'tamengnya' yang tak lain adalah punggung sang _Hyung_. Ia mengintip untuk menatap anak kecil yang mungkin usianya tak terpaut jauh dari dirinya tengah tertawa manja di dalam gendongan Tuan Park. Siapa itu? Donghae memandang dengan penuh selidik. Tangannya mencengkeram erat ujung lengan baju yang dipakai Jungsoo seiring kemarahan yang mulai hinggap di hatinya.

Selama ini ia jarang sekali digendong seperti itu oleh Tuan Park. Entah kapan terakhir kalinya pria itu menggendong Donghae, melemparkannya ke udara lalu menangkapnya kembali, atau menciumi pucuk kepalanya berulang-ulang, seperti yang kali ini dilakukannya pada Kyuhyun. Jelas saja Donghae merasa cemburu, terlebih karena ia masih merasa asing pada Kyuhyun.

"Perkenalkan dirimu pada dua _Hyung_ mu ini, Kyunnie sayang," perintah sang _Eomma_ lembut

Tuan Park menurunkan Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati hingga kaki kecil anak itu mendarat di lantai. Kyuhyun menatap Jungsoo dan Donghae bergantian. Ia tersenyum begitu lebar, hingga lesung pipitnya terlihat jelas.

" _Annyeonghaseo, naneun_ Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_ ," katanya sambil membungkukkan badan, tapi tak lama, sang anak tampak mengerucutkan bibir sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya di dagu, membentuk sebuah pose berpikir, "tapi… _Eomma_ bilang namaku akan belubah menjadi Palk Kyuhyun… ishh.. Kyunnie bingung dengan nama Kyunnie yang sebenalnya…"

Tuan Park, _Eomma_ Kyuhyun, dan Jungsoo tertawa bersama melihat kelucuan anak itu. Bagaimana tidak, ia masih belum bisa mengucapkan huruf 'r' dengan benar. Kelihatannya lidahnya masih cadel. Namun Donghae hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit ditebak. Sementara anak kecil yang tengah ditertawakan itu tak berhenti memasang senyuman lebarnya, seolah memamerkan gigi susu putihnya yang berderet rapi.

" _Aigoo…_ kau sangat lucu. Perkenalkan, aku Park Jungsoo, mulai sekarang akan menjadi _Hyung_ nya Kyuhyun. Dan ini…" dia menunjuk Donghae yang tetap tak beranjak dari persembunyiannya meskipun kini ia mengintip sedikit, "ini Park Donghae. _Hyung_ mu yang lain. Maaf ya, dia masih malu. Tapi sebenarnya anak ini sangat cerewet kalau kalian sudah akrab."

Kyuhyun memiringkan sedikit kepalanya untuk bisa menatap wajah Donghae dengan jelas. Matanya mengerjap lucu dan ia melambaikan tangan kecilnya ke arah sang _Hyung_ , "Halo, Hae _Hyung_ , apa kabal?" sapanya dengan ramah

Satu ucapan pun tak keluar dari bibir Donghae. Ia hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan anak itu. Terbersit satu hal di kepalanya bahwa Kyuhyun mungkin akan merebut perhatian Jungsoo _Hyung_ nya. Donghae tak ingin sedikitpun jika sang _Hyung_ sampai membagi rasa sayangnya dengan anak itu.

Makan malam mulai berjalan dengan hangat. Tuan Park duduk di ujung meja, Jungsoo dan Donghae saling bersebelahan, sementara Kyuhyun dan _Eomma_ nya berada di seberang mereka. Kyuhyun mulai mengoceh, dengan bahasa polosnya ia bercerita bagaimana _songsaengnim_ di sekolah memujinya karena mendapat nilai tertinggi dalam pelajaran berhitung. Sang _Appa_ tersenyum bangga ke arahnya dan memuji dengan mengatakan, 'jagoan kecilku memang pintar', secara berulang-ulang.

"Kyuhyun sudah bisa masuk ke sekolah dasar tahun ini. _Songsaengnim_ nya mengatakan bahwa ia sangat pintar dan sudah cukup siap untuk masuk ke kelas satu," jelas sang _Eomma_

"Kalau begitu, akan sangat menyenangkan jika dia masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Donghae. Mereka bisa berangkat bersama-sama," kata Tuan Park

"Ah, benar juga! Kau senang mendengar itu kan, Hae? Bukankah kau sering merengek pada _Hyung_ karena tidak berani berangkat ke sekolah sendirian?" kata Jungsoo kepada Donghae yang sejak tadi tak bergeming di tempat duduknya. Jungsoo sedikit heran kenapa anak itu bisa menjadi sangat pendiam, bahkan _spaghetti_ yang berada di piringnya masih setengah penuh.

"Hae tidak suka!" Donghae mendadak berkata dengan ketus. Ia meletakkan garpu di tangannya dengan sedikit kasar, hingga benda logam itu menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras kala menyentuh piring. Semua orang terkaget dengan reaksi Donghae.

"Kenapa Hae bicara seperti itu?" tanya Jungsoo dengan lembut. Ia menggenggam tangan kecil Donghae yang tengah mencengkeram kain taplak meja dengan kuat

"Hae ingin pulang, _Hyung_ … Hae tidak mau di sini!" kata Donghae kemudian

"Donghae, Hae mau pulang kemana, hm? Mulai sekarang rumah kita ada di sini," jelas Jungsoo sekali lagi. Ia mulai takut jika Donghae akan menimbulkan masalah. Bisa dilihatnya sang _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ baru mereka mulai memandang dengan resah.

"Aku tidak mau, _Hyung_ … aku mau ikut _Eomma_ saja!" sentak Donghae yang tentu saja membuat Jungsoo dan dua orang dewasa yang berada di tempat itu terperanjat kaget

Hae… tapi, _Eomma_ …" Jungsoo mencoba untuk memberi pengertian

"Donghae!" Tuan Park yang tampaknya mulai tak sabar menaikkan nada suaranya, " _Eomma_ mu tidak akan kembali lagi! Sekarang kau memiliki _Eomma_ dan saudara yang lain! Jangan bersikap seperti itu!" sentaknya sedikit keras

" _Yeobo…_ " _Eomma_ mereka menengahi karena takut suaminya akan semakin memperburuk keadaan

"Hae tidak suka jika diberi _Eomma_ baru!" jerit Donghae, " _Eomma_ baru itu jahat seperti _Eomma_ nya Onion!"

"Siapa yang sudah mengajarimu bicara seperti itu?!" bentak Tuan Park, kali ini ia sampai bangkit dari kursinya. Ditatapnya anak bungsu dengan nanar, sementara dari sudut matanya ia melihat sang istri tengah mendesah penuh kesedihan.

Jungsoo yang tak ingin makan maalm itu berubah menjadi berantakan segera bertindak. Ia meraup tubuh Donghae yang sudah mulai gemetar karena menahan tangis. " _Mianhe, Appa, Eomma_ , dan Kyuhyun- _ie_ … aku akan membawanya keluar." Ia bangkit dari kursinya sambil membopong Donghae yang sudah menangis dengan keras.

Tuan Park menjatuhkan diri ke kursinya. Ia mendesah berat dan mengambil gelasnya yang masih terisi banyak air, lalu meneguknya hingga tak bersisa. Sang isteri tampak menatapnya dengan pandangan miris, ia tengah memeluk Kyuhyun yang terkejut dan sedikit takut karena insiden beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Maafkan aku, Hyejin…" lirih Tuan Park

Wanita itu menoleh sedikit ke arahnya dan menampakkan sebuah senyum getir, "sudahlah. Ini adalah resiko yang harus kuterima. Tidak semua anak menerima seorang ibu tiri sepertiku. Mungkin Donghae juga salah satunya."

"Aku meminta maaf atas nama Donghae. Kurasa tadi dia tak bermaksud untuk mengataimu sebagai ibu yang jahat. Anak itu… dia hanya masih belum memahami keadaan yang sebenarnya saja. Aku belum bisa menjelaskan bahwa _Eomma_ nya sudah meninggal," kata Tuan Park sambil mengusak rambutnya dengan frustasi .

"Jangan khawatirkan itu. Aku akan berusaha untuk menyayanginya sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sooyoung _Eonni,"_ jawab sang isteri. Ia lantas mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dalam gendongannya, "kurasa sudah waktunya Kyunnie untuk istirahat. Ia harus ke rumah sakit lagi besok pagi."

…

Di dalam kamar kecil itu, Jungsoo tengah berjalan mondar-mandir. Gumaman sebuah lagu terdengar dari mulutnya, berbaur dengan isakan-isakan kecil dari anak kecil yang berada dalam gendongannya. Ia tengah melakukan apa yang biasa dilakukan oleh Nyonya Park dahulu. Setiap kali Donghae menangis, wanita itu akan menggendongnya sambil berjalan berputar-putar di sekitar tempat tidur dan bernyanyi.

"Sudah, Hae… nanti kau bisa sakit jika terus menangis begini," bisik Jungsoo sambil mengecupi helaian rambut coklat Donghae

Namun sang anak tampak tak peduli pada permintaan _Hyung_ nya. ia tetap menangis keras, sementara bibirnya terus meracau memanggili sang _Eomma_. Donghae benar-benar tidak paham bahwa _Eomma_ nya telah pergi dari dunia ini.

"Hae… dengarkan _Hyung_ , _saeng_ … kau tak boleh seperti ini. _Eomma_ benar-benar akan sedih jika melihatmu," bujuk Jungsoo sebisanya

" _Eomma_ kemana, _Hyung_ …? Apa _Eomma_ sudah meninggal seperti _Eomma_ nya Garlic…?" tanya Donghae di sela-sela tangisannya. Ia menatap Jungsoo dengan kedua mata yang memerah dan penuh dengan cairan bening itu. Sungguh Jungsoo tak tega melihat adiknya. Ia ingin sekali ikut menangis, namun tidak mungkin karena hal itu justru akan menambah kesedihan Donghae.

" _Mianhe,_ Hae…" bisik Jungsoo dengan suara tercekat, " _uri Eomma_ memang telah pergi, sama seperti _Eomma_ Garlic… tapi kau harus tahu _Eomma_ tak pernah meninggalkan kita…"

" _Eomma_!" jerit Donghae tiba-tiba, "Hae ingin ikut _Eomma, Hyung…"_

"Hae, _Hyung_ mohon jangan bicara seperti itu! Kita tak bisa ikut _Eomma_ karena dia sudah bahagia di surga. Kita tak boleh mengikutinya sekarang," bujuk Jungsoo. Ia semakin gusar karena Donghae tak bisa berhenti menangis. Bahkan anak itu sampai terbatuk-batuk. Jungsoo mengusap punggung Dongae untuk menenangkannya.

 ** _Puff the magic dragon…_**

 ** _Lived by the sea_**

 ** _And frolicked in the autumn mist_**

 ** _In a land called Honah Lee…_**

(A/N: _Mianhe Kyu oppa, saya pinjam lagunya XD)_

Jungsoo menggumamkan lagu favorit Donghae meskipun sang anak mungkin tak mendengarnya karena sibuk menangis. Namun Jungsoo tak peduli. Ia tetap bernyanyi sambil mengelus punggung dan rambut Donghae bergantian.

 ** _Little Jackie Paper loved that rascal Puff_**

 ** _And brought him strings and sealing wax and other fancy stuff, oh!_**

Hingga setengah jam kemudian, tangisan Donghae mulai mereda. Namun bukan karena lagu yang dinyanyikan Jungsoo. Donghae lelah dengan sendirinya. Tenggorokannya sudah sakit karena terlalu lama menangis. Anak itu akhirnya terkulai di bahu Jungsoo, mata dan hidungnya masih berair. Sementara sang _Hyung_ mulai bisa menarik napas lega. Perlahan ia duduk di ranjang dengan Donghae di pangkuannya. Kini ia bernyanyi dengan lebih lembut untuk menidurkan anak itu.

Jungsoo tak peduli jika malam sudah larut sekalipun, atau tubuhnya yang juga mulai lelah. Ia hanya ingin Donghae baik-baik saja.

 **T.B.C**

 **Eh, jangan dulu deh… nanggung XD**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jungsoo _Hyungiee_ …"

Jungsoo menoleh ke arah bocah berambut ikal yang tengah berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya. Kyuhyun yang masih mengenakan piyama bergambar teddy bear di tubuhnya tampak membawa sebuah mainan pesawat terbang.

"Selamat pagi, Kyu…" sapa Jungsoo. Ia berjongkok di lantai dan mengelus rambut bocah itu.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya ketika melihat Jungsoo yang sudah memakai seragam sekolah lengkap, bahkan tas rnasel menggelayut di punggungnya, " _Hyung_ mau sekolah?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sedih.

"Iya, _Hyung_ akan pergi ke sekolah," jawab Jungsoo. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena harus meninggalkan anak kecil itu

"Hae _Hyung_ juga?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"Ah, kalau Hae _Hyung_ … hari ini sekolahnya sedang libur, jadi dia akan berada di rumah," Jungsoo tampak senang sekarang, "hei, benar juga! Kau bisa bermain dengan Donghae _Hyung_ , Kyuhyun- _ie!"_

 _"Jinja_?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan kedua mata yang telah berbinar cerah

" _Ne,_ kau bisa bermain dengannya! Pergilah sekarang, kurasa Donghae _Hyung_ berada di taman belakang," Jungsoo memberitahu Kyuhyun

"Yayy!" teriak bocah kecil itu sambil berlompatan. Ia segera berlari meninggalkan Jungsoo yang hanya tersenyum, lantas kembali sibuk mengikat tali sepatunya.

Kini Kyuhyun tengah berjalan di taman pribadinya yang sangat luas. Sepasang kaki kecil itu menyusuri rerumputan pendek yang tertata rapi hingga terasa empuk di telapaknya. Mata bulatnya meneliti sekeliling, mencari anak berambut coklat yang pemalu kemarin. Ia masih penasaran dengan Donghae. Ia ingin berkenalan dengan anak itu dan bermain bersamanya.

Tak lama berselang, Kyuhyun menemukan Donghae yang tengah terduduk di pinggir kolam ikan. Sang anak berambut coklat tampak begitu serius dengan dunianya, menatap tujuh ekor makhluk bersirip berwarna orange dan putih yang tengah berenang lincah di dalam habitatnya. Donghae tak menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun hingga dirasakannya ada sesuatu yang berat tengah menimpa punggungnya.

"Kya!" Donghae berjengit kaget . ia hampir tersungkur ke dalam kolam jika tidak berpegangan pada sebuah batu besar di sisinya.

"Hehehe…" kekehan kecil itu terdengar di belakang Donghae. Kyuhyun yang baru saja mengejutkan _Hyung_ nya dengan tiba-tiba memeluk punggungnya dari belakang.

"Kau ini kenapa?! Bagaimana kalau kita sampai jatuh tadi?!" sentak Donghae dengan kesal

" _Hyung_ sedang apa?" Kyuhyun tak peduli dengan kekesalan Donghae, "ikan milik Kyunnie bagus ya? _Hyung_ suka?"

Donghae mengacuhkan Kyuhyun. Ia bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan anak itu. Kyuhyun langsung mengikuti Donghae. Kakinya ikut berlari saat dirasakannya langkah Donghae bertambah cepat. Karena terlalu bersemangat mengejar sang _Hyung_ , Kyuhyun tak melihat ada selang kebun yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas tanah. Entah bagaimana, tapi benda mati itu berhasil membelit kakinya.

 **BRUKK!**

Langkah Donghae segera terhenti. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Didapatinya Kyuhyun sudah tersungkur ke tanah. Ia menegang di tempat, apalagi saat dilihatnya bocah itu berusaha untuk bangkit dan memanggilinya. Kyuhyun mulai menangis dengan keras. Donghae bisa melihat ada beberapa luka yang menggores tubuh itu.

" _Hyungiee_ … tolong…" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Donghae yang berdiri beberapa meter dari tempatnya terjatuh.

Belum sempat Donghae bertindak, ia mendengar ada langkah-langkah kaki yang berderap di sekitarnya. Dan benar saja, tak lama berselang, mereka melihat beberapa orang pelayan datang ke tempat itu, bersama dengan Ibu Kyuhyun yang tampak panik. Mereka langsung menolong Kyuhyun. _Eomma_ nya mendekap tubuh anak berambut ikal itu dan berusaha untuk menangkan tangisannya.

"Pak Jung, kita ke rumah sakit saja!" titah wanita itu pada seorang pria tinggi yang segera mengangguk patuh

Tuan Park juga segera bergabung di tempat itu. Ia ikut menangkan Kyuhyun dengan mengecupi kepalanya. Dan tampaknya usaha sang _Appa_ cukup berhasil. Kyuhyun berhenti menangis, membuat _Eomma_ nya dan beberapa pelayan menarik napas lega. Suasana kembali tenang. Kyuhyun dibawa _Eomma_ nya untuk segera mandi dan mendapat pengobatan.

Barulah saat semua pelayan kembali pada kesibukannya masing-masing, Tuan Park menemukan Donghae yang masih berdiri mematung. Pria itu berjalan menghampiri anak bungsunya, lantas berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan tinggi mereka. Donghae menatap sang _Appa_ dengan pandangan takut. Tentu masih jelas dalam ingatannya bagaimana ia dibentak saat acara makan malam kemarin.

"Hae," sang _Appa_ mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih anak itu, namun Donghae justru menghindar, "tidak apa-apa, _Appa_ tak marah padamu, nak…"

Perlahan Tuan Park berhasil menggenggam tangan mungil Donghae. " _Mianhe, Appa_ …" bisik Donghae dengan suara tertahan

"Kenapa tadi tidak menolong _dongsaeng_ mu, hm? Apa Hae masih belum mengerti bahwa Kyuhyun- _ie_ adalah bagian dari keluarga kita?" tanya Tuan Park lembut

Donghae tak menjawab. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk bicara. Melihat anaknya hanya diam, Tuan Park segera memeluknya dengan erat. Ia mengusap punggung dan rambut Donghae dengan lembut, "dengar, Hae. _Appa_ tidak melakukan ini karena _Appa_ ingin melupakan _Eomma_ mu. Sungguh _Eomma_ mu adalah wanita yang paling _Appa_ cintai. Tapi sayangku, masa depanmu masih sangat panjang. Kau butuh pembimbing yang bisa _Appa_ percaya dan _Eomma_ Cho adalah orang yang tepat. Bukankah dia baik padamu? Dia bukan ibu tiri yang jahat seperti yang kau duga…

"Dan untuk Kyuhyun…" Tuan Park menghela napas panjang, "Hae, Kyu itu tidak sekuat kita. Karena itu kita harus menjaganya dengan baik."

"Memangnya Kyu kenapa…?" tanya Donghae dengan ragu

"Dia sakit. Karena itu dia harus selalu dijaga dan disayangi. Karena kapanpun keadaannya bisa memburuk. Aku harap kau bisa memabantu menjaganya, _arra?_ Bukankah kau adalah anak _Appa_ yang paling hebat?" Tuan Park mengacak rambut Donghae dan memeluknya sekali lagi.

Dingin. Donghae tak menemukan sedikitpun kehangatan dalam tubuh _Appa_ nya. Seolah kasih sayang pria itu padanya telah menguap.

 _Garlic ternyata tak sebaik yang kita kira, lalu bagaimana dengan Onion? Bukankah sudah jelas bahwa Onion sama sekali tidak jahat._

 **T. B. C**

 **A/N:**

 ** _Yay, akhirnya chapter 1 udah selesai. Berharap ini bagus aja (dan nggak kayak sinetron). Makasih untuk reader yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca cerita gaje saya dan bahkan menulis review._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Review Answer**

 **Shofie Kim** : _sip.. ini lanjutannya, chingu…_

 **Ikanelf:** _udah lanjut, chingu…_

 **Guest:** _tenang aja… nggak sama kok._

 **Phn19:** _okay… udah lanjut_

 **readlight:** _haha… judulnya lucu ya? Ini Kyuhyun nya udah nongol, chingu…_

 **:** _kamu pinter, chingu XD_

 **jihyunelf:** _ini udah lanjut, chingu. Soal perbedaan umur yang cuma satu tahun… hm… pengen aja sih…_

 **Choding:** _yakin nih, Kyu jadi Garlic?_

 **kyuhae:** _haha… saya juga suka. Tapi kira-kira apa Garlic yang bakalan tersiksa dalam FF ini?_

 **sofyanayunita1:** _yakin nih?_

 **mifta chinya:** _okay, udah next kok_

 **Awaelfkyu13:** _udah next, chingu. Di chapter ini kyukyu udah nongol. Tenang aja. Kira-kira mau nggak ya Hae jadi Onion? Hehe_

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_CHAPTER 2_**

 _"Itu… Eomma Kyuhyun… bukan Eomma ku. Semuanya hilang… Appa dan Hyungie tak sayang lagi padaku…"_

 _._

Menapaki dua minggu sejak Donghae tinggal bersama ibu dan saudara tirinya. Kini anak itu sudah terlihat tidak terlalu canggung lagi dengan keberadaan mereka berdua. Meskipun Donghae belum sepenuhnya mau terbuka, tapi perlahan, suatu hari nanti Donghae pasti akan mengerti. Setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Jungsoo. Ia cukup senang melihat sang _dongsaeng_ telah akrab dengan saudara tirinya. Mereka sudah sering bermain bersama, apalagi Kyuhyun selalu lengket pada Donghae. Bocah itu tak mau dipisahkan dari Donghae walaupun hanya sebentar.

Namun semua tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiran Donghae. Tak ada yang mengira anak itu menyimpan banyak sekali masalah yang tak bisa diutarakannya kepada orang lain. Ia merasa begitu terkucilkan di rumah itu. Perhatian _Appa, Eomma_ , dan _Hyung_ nya hanya terfokus pada seorang Park Kyuhyun. Sang saudara tiri mendapat begitu banyak limpahan kasih sayang. Sementara Dongae kini seolah tersisih.

" _Appa_ …" Donghae memanggil lirih pada Tuan Park yang tengah bersiap pergi ke kantor. Ia menggenggam erat selembar kertas di tangannya, hingga benda putih itu berkerut

"Ada apa, Hae?" tanya sang _Appa_

Donghae menyodorkan kertas di tangannya, " _songsaengnim_ bilang hari ini akan diadakan rapat bersama orang tua murid. Ini undangan untukmu, _Appa_ …"

Tuan Park menatap kertas di tangah Donghae sejenak, kemudian ia mendesah berat,"maaf, Hae," ucapnya penuh penyesalan, " _Appa_ tidak bisa datang ke sana karena hari ini ada pertemuan dengan rekan bisnis _Appa_ di kantor. Bagaimana jika kau tanya pada _Eomma_ mu saja, hm?"

Donghae ingin membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun segera ia urungkan. Ia takut sang _Appa_ justru akan marah dan membentaknya. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Tuan Park sering sekali marah pada Donghae. Anak itu pun memilih untuk meninggalkan _Appa_ nya dan pergi untuk menemui sang _Eomma._

Ia menemukan _Eomma_ nya yang tengah menemani Kyuhyun menonton sebuah acara televisi. " _Eomma_ …" panggil Donghae

"Ah, iya, Hae sayang? Kenapa kau belum ganti pakaian, hm? Kau tidak sekolah?" tanya _Eomma_ Cho dengan penuh perhatian

Donghae menyodorkan kertas yang sedari tadi berada dalam genggamannya, "ini undangan untuk _Eomma_ …"

Wanita itu terlihat mengernyitkan dahi, namun ia segera menyambut kertas tersebut. Ia membacanya dengan seksama, "ini undangan orang tua murid untuk pertemuan dengan gurumu di sekolah?" tanyanya yang segera disambut anggukan oleh Donghae

" _Appa_ tidak bisa datang karena hari ini akan ada pertemuan dengan rekan bisnisnya. Apa _Eomma_ bisa datang ke sekolahku?"

Sang _Eomma_ terlihat agak ragu. Ia mengerling Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di pangkuannya, kemudian kembali pada Donghae, "ehm… Hae sayang, sebenarnya _Eomma_ akan dengan senang hati datang. Tapi sayang sekali, undangan itu bersamaan dengan jadwal _chek up_ rutin Kyunnie di rumah sakit. _Eomma_ tidak yakin bisa menghadirinya. Maafkan _Eomma,_ Hae…"

Donghae tercenung sejenak. Ia memandang _Eomma_ nya dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan rasa kecewa. Hatinya sedikit sakit ketika menyadari lagi-lagi keinginannya tak bisa terkabul karena seorang Kyuhyun. Entah sudah berapa kalinya, Donghae harus mengalah demi anak itu. Ia tak bisa melakukan banyak hal karena takut sang _Appa_ ataupun _Eomma_ nya akan marah.

"Ah, tapi," sergah _Eomma_ Cho ketika mampu membaca air muka Donghae yang tampak menyuram, "bagaimana jika Pak Jung saja yang datang ke sekolahmu? _Eomma_ akan memintanya untuk mengikuti rapat itu. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak usah, _Eomma_ ," jawab Donghae sambil memasang sebuah senyum palsu, "kurasa tidak masalah jika _Eomma_ tidak datang. Nanti akan kutanyakan apa isi rapat itu pada _Eomma_ nya Eunhyuk."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, itu akan lebih baik," jawab _Eomma_ Cho. Ia menghampiri Donghae, lalu mendaratkan ciuman di kening anak itu. Dibelainya rambut Donghae dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, "maafkan _Eomma_ ya? _Eomma_ bukannya tidak mau datang. Tapi kondisi _uri_ Kyunnie harus selalu dalam pengawasan dokter. Kau tahu kan, _pneumonia_ adalah penyakit yang berbahaya, apalagi untuk anak seusianya."

 _"Arraseo, Eomma…"_

Donghae tengah sibuk memakai sepatunya saat ia merasakan ada seseorang yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang bocah berpipi gembul yang dengan polosnya menyunggingkan senyuman ke arah Donghae.

" _Hyungie_ mau belangkat?" tanya Kyuhyun

Tak ada jawaban yang dilontarkan Donghae. Ia hanya menalikan sepatunya dengan gerakan cepat agar bisa segera kabur dari makhluk yang harus membuatnya tersisih dari keluarganya sendiri itu.

" _Hyungie_ , jangan diam saja…" Kyuhyun masih merajuk

"Iya, aku mau berangkat ke sekolah! Sudah, jangan ganggu aku lagi!" ketus Donghae sambil bangkit berdiri

"Ini, _Hyungie_ …" jemari Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja terselip di antara tangan Donghae, ada sesuatu yang diletakkanya di atas telapak sang _Hyung_ , "itu pelmen yang dibelikan _uisa_ padaku kemalin. Tapi aku belikan pada Hae _Hyungie_ saja."

Donghae menatap satu butir benda yang terbungkus oleh plastik berwarna merah muda, "kenapa tidak kau makan sendiri saja?"

"Kyunnie tak mau _Hyung_ sampai kelapalan saat di sekolah nanti," jawab Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang putih dan rapi

Donghae memutar bola matanya dengan malas, lantas ia masukkan permen pemberian sang _dongsaeng_ ke dalam saku celananya, "kau pikir aku bisa kenyang kalau hanya makan permen begini, huh? Ya sudah, aku berangkat."

" _Ne, Hyung_. Cepat pulang supaya kita bisa berlmain! Aku sayang Donghae _Hyung_!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil melompat-lompat kecil.

…

Tepat ketika bel di sekolah telah berdentang sebanyak sepuluh kali, para murid segera berhamburan dari ruang kelas mereka. Anak-anak kecil itu berbaris di koridor untuk menyambut orang tua mereka yang akan datang sebentar lagi. Sang Ibu Guru menunggu di ambang pintu ruang kelas. Ia tersenyum sendiri saat melihat anak didiknya yang tampak tak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan orang tua mereka.

"Hae, kau tidak menyambut _Eomma_ mu?" seorang anak bertubuh kurus menghampiri Donghae yang masih duduk di bangkunya sendirian

"Tidak, Hyuk," jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum

"Eh, kenapa?" bocah kurus itu, Kim Eunhyuk, tampak bingung

"Memangnya kau lupa ya, Hyuk? Donghae itu sudah tidak punya _Eomma_!" tiba-tiba terdengar sahutan dari arah lain. Donghae dan Eunhyuk menoleh, mereka melihat seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh besar tengah berdiri di depan kelas sambil berkacak pinggang dengan angkuh.

" _Yak_ , Shindong, jangan bicara seperti itu! Kau saja yang tidak tahu, Hae sudah punya seorang _Eomma!"_ balas Eunhyuk. Meskipun tubuhnya kalau jauh dari anak itu, namun ia tak takut menghadapinya.

Shindong hanya mencibir, "tapi dia bukan _Eomma_ Hae yang sebenarnya kan? _Eomma_ Hae yang asli itu sudah meninggal!" kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak, "kasihan sekali ya, pasti tidak enak jika tak punya _Eomma._ Hae tak pernah dipeluk, tak pernah dicium saat akan tidur, tak pernah dimasakkan sup kentang rebus yang enak, dan-"

"Sudah cukup! Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu di depan Donghae!" teriak Eunhyuk

"Hah, memangnya kenapa?! Kau mau melawanku ya, dasar ikan teri!" umpat Shindong sembari menyingsingkan bajunya seolah memamerkan lengan atasnya yang penuh lemak

Eunhyuk baru saja akan membalas perkataan Shindong, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat merasakan sebuah telapak tangan menyentuh bahunya dengan lembut. "Hae…" panggil Eunhyuk. Ia mendapati wajah Donghae yang tampak merah, sementara pipinya sudah dibasahi oleh air mata.

"Jangan bertengkar…" hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan Donghae, karena selanjutnya ia segera berlari dari tempat itu. Ia tak peduli pada Shindong yang menertawakannya. Donghae melewati koridor yang penuh dengan anak-anak, sesekali ia menabrak teman-temannya sendiri.

Sepasang kaki kecil itu terus berlari hingga lelah. Donghae tak peduli kemana ia pergi, asalkan bisa menjadi tempatnya bersembunyi sembari meluapkan tangisan yang sebentar lagi akan pecah itu. Hatinya sakit dan perih, seperti terbakar. Ia merasa sangat sedih karena ucapan Shindong, ia menyadari semua yang dikatakan anak gendut itu adalah kebenaran. Ia benci saat melihat teman-temannya kini telah menggandeng orang tua masing-masing dan masuk ke kelas mereka. Padahal dulu rapat wali murid dan guru adalah saat yang paling disukai oleh Donghae. Tentu saja, karena ketika itulah ia bisa memamerkan _Eomma_ nya yang cantik dan pandai berdongeng kepada teman-temannya.

Donghae tiba di halaman belakang sekolah. Ia berjalan sedikit tertatih menuju tempat yang teduh, sebuah titik yang dipayungi oleh sebatang pohon _maple_ besar. Donghae menjatuhkan dirinya di sana, duduk dengan wajah terbenam di antara kedua lututnya. Isakan-isakan kecil mulai terdengar nyaring di tempat itu.

Di dalam kepala Donghae berkelebat bayangan wajah _Appa_ nya yang dingin. _Eomma_ barunya yang dimata Donghae tak akan pernah bisa mencintainya seperti Kyuhyun. Dan Jungsoo… _Hyung_ kesayangannya, orang yang paling bisa memahami dirinya selain _Eomma_ kandung mereka, namun entah kenapa kini ia sedikit menjauh dari Donghae. Mereka semua yang sedikit demi sedikit menyisihkannya, membuat ia semakin terasing, bahkan di rumah sendiri.

Semua karena Kyuhyun. Ya, bocah itulah yang selalu menjadikan Donghae sebagai pesakitan. Membuat ia dengan kerelaan harus selalu mengalah. Kenapa anak itu bisa hadir dalam hidup Donghae? Dan kenapa _Appa_ serta _Hyung_ nya lebih memperhatian Kyuhyun, padahal Donghae lah sang anak dan saudara kandung? Sebegitu pentingkah Kyuhyun dibandingkan dirinya? Donghae tentu tahu, meskipun ia masih belum paham benar, ia pernah mendengar dari ketiga orang anggota keluarganya itu bahwa Kyuhyun sakit.

 _Pneumonia_ , sebuah penyakit paru-paru yang cukup berbahaya. Entah bagaimana anak sekecil itu sudah harus menghadapi sakit yang demikian parah. Kyuhyun memang pantas mendapat perhatian dan kasih sayang lebih, tapi bukankah Donghae juga masih anak-anak? Nyatanya ia juga butuh perlindungan dan kasih sayang.

"Hae!"

Eunhyuk terengah-engah setelah berlari kesana kemari untuk mencari Donghae. Ia segera disambut oleh suara tangisan yang memilukan itu. Hati Eunhyuk berdesir miris kala ia melihat tubuh Donghae tampak gemetar. Sang bocah kurus mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Donghae. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa, ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya menenangkan orang yang menangis.

"Sini," Eunhyuk melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Donghae, mengarahkan anak itu untuk bersandar pada bahunya, "Heechul _Hyung_ bilang, saat ada orang yang menangis, kita harus meminjamkan bahu. Aku akan melakukannya, Hae. Menangislah sampai puas, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Aku… aku… rindu… _Eomma_ …" bisik Donghae di sela-sela isakannya, "aku… tidak pernah lagi dipeluk _Eomma_ … aku ingin mendengar _Eomma_ mendongeng…."

"Ssh… bukankah Hae sudah punya _Eomma_ lagi?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Itu… _Eomma_ Kyuhyun… bukan _Eomma ku_. Semuanya hilang… _Appa_ dan _Hyungie_ tak sayang lagi padaku…" racau Donghae yang terdengar begitu pilu

Akhirnya Eunhyuk merelakan kaos yang dipakainya basah karena air mata Donghae, ataupun telinganya yang ngilu akibat suara tangisan itu. Ia tak peduli, asalkan dengan begitu sahabatnya akan melupakan semua kesedihannya, ia akan melakukan apapun.

…

Menjelang petang, kediaman Tuan Park tampak begitu sunyi. Semua anggota keluarga sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah, namun tak ada satupun yang berani membuka percakapan. Sang pelayan pribadi dengan setia berdiri di sisi tuannya, tangannya terlipat rapi dan kepala tertunduk. Mereka semua sedang gusar, karena ada satu anak yang belum kembali dari sekolah, bahkan hingga waktu sudah bergulir hingga menunjukkan pukul enam.

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi gurunya di sekolah? Kapan terakhir kali mereka melihat Donghae?" suara berat Tuan Park memecah keheningan

"Ya Tuan,"jawab sang pelayan yang ditanya, "mereka bilang tuan muda Donghae tiba-tiba saja keluar dari kelasnya saat rapat wali murid dan guru akan dimulai, lalu ia tak kembali hingga jam terakhir."

" _Appa_ , bagaimana jika kita memanggil polisi saja? Aku cemas Donghae pergi ke suatu tempat dan tersesat," usul Jungsoo yang sedari tadi tampak tak sabar, ia begitu mencemaskan adiknya

"Polisi baru akan bertindak jika anak itu tak kembali dalam dua belas jam," jawab Tuan Park

"Mungkin ini karena aku," _Eomma_ Cho menundukkan wajahnya, "jika saja aku menghadiri undangan itu, pasti Donghae tak akan menghilang begini. Mungkin dia marah padaku dan akhirnya memilih untuk meninggalkan rumah."

"Itu bukan kesalahanmu, sayang," kata Tuan Park menenangkan isterinya, "kau memang harus pergi untuk mengantar Kyunnie ke rumah sakit. Donghae memang anak nakal! Ia pasti sedang mencandai kita saat ini!"

" _Appa_ ," sela Jungsoo, "jangan bicara seperti itu! Hae tak akan pernah berbuat keterlaluan. Daripada terus diam di sini dan menyalahkannya, kenapa tidak kita cari dia?"

Tuan Park mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar, lantas ia bangkit berdiri dan pergi entah kemana. Jungsoo sendiri mulai terlarut dalam pikirannya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Donghae bisa tiba-tiba menghilang. Dan kemana anak itu pergi dari sekolahnya? Ia paham benar, Donghae bukan tipe anak nakal yang suka menyelinap kesana kemari. Lagipula pada dasarnya Donghae anak yang penakut, ia tak mungkin bisa pergi ke suatu tempat sendirian.

" _Hyungie_ …" Jungsoo mendengar suara panggilan itu. Perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati sepasang bola mata nan jernih tengah menatapnya. Jungsoo tersenyum, lantas mengusap kepala anak kecil pemilik mata indah itu.

"Kenapa kau kemari, Kyuhyun- _ie_? Kenapa tidak istirahat di kamar?"

"Hae _Hyung eoddi_?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah sedih

"Jangan takut, dia akan segera pulang. _Hyung_ akan segera mencarinya," jawab Jungsoo

"Kelihatannya Hae _Hyung_ membenciku, _Hyungie_ …" adu Kyuhyun dengan bibir bawahnya yang dimajukan. Membentuk sebuah _pout._

 _"_ Memang kenapa? Apa yang membuat Kyunnie berkata seperti itu?" tanya Jungsoo

Kyuhyun menunduk ke arah boneka berbentuk ikan yang tengah dipeluknya erat, "dia tak mau bicala padaku," jawabnya masih dengan lidah yang cadel

"Benarkah? Tapi aku sering melihat kalian bermain bersama?" Jungsoo tampak terkejut

"Dia tidak ikut belmain, hanya diam saja. Kalau aku mengajaknya, Donghae _Hyung_ akan teliak dan katanya akau mengganggu. Bukankah Hae _Hyung_ tak suka padaku?" jelas Kyuhyun

"Ah, mungkin saat itu Hae _Hyung_ sedang lelah, karena itu ia tidak mau kau ajak bermain," kata Jungsoo mencoba memberi pengertian, "tapi Hae _Hyung_ tidak membencimu. Kita semua bersaudara, Kyu. kita saling menyayangi."

" _Jinja?"_ tanya Kyuhyun ragu

"Tentu saja. Kami semua menyayangimu, mana mungkin ada yang membenci _dongsaeng_ manisku ini, hm?" Jungsoo mengacak rambut ikal Kyuhyun dengan gemas. Perlahan tapi pasti, anak itu mulai kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Aku juga sayang Jungsoo _Hyung_ dan Donghae _Hyung_ …" Kyuhyun mengalungkan kedua tangan mungilnya ke leher Jungsoo

Setelah menunggu selama satu jam dan Donghae belum juga kembali, akhirnya Jungsoo bergegas. Ia segera berganti pakaian dan membungkusnya dengan jaket tebal untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari udara dingin. Sebenarnya ia sudah bisa mengira-ngira kemana Donghae akan pergi, hanya ada satu tempat, rumah lama mereka. Rumah yang mereka tinggali saat sang _Eomma_ masih hidup.

Sesaat sebelum ia berangkat, ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja bergtar. Jungsoo meraih benda itu. Keningnya sedikit mengernyit ketika melihat tulisan di layarnya, _incoming call from Kim Heechul._ Jungsoo mendesah kecewa, ia berharap mendapat panggilan dari guru sekolah Donghae yang mungkin bisa memberinya kabar, tapi ternyata itu adalah teman sekolahnya yang terkenal memiliki kejahilan tingkat iblis.

" _Yoboseyo_ …" Jungsoo menyapa

" _Yak, Park Jungsoo!"_ suara di seberang terdengar seperti bentakan

" _Aiissh…_ jangan teriak, Chullie! Aku tidak tuli," kata Jungsoo sambil menjauhkan telinganya dari _speaker_ , "ada apa kau meneleponku? Jika tak ada sesuatu yang penting, sebaiknya tutup saja, aku sedang sibuk saat ini!"

 _"Hah? Kau bilang tidak penting?! Apa kau sudah gila?!"_

"Memangnya kau mau bicara apa? Cepatlah, aku sibuk!"

 _"Adikmu ada di rumahku, pabbo!"_

Seketika bola mata Jungsoo melebar ketika mendengar hal itu, "apa? Donghae ada di rumahmu? Bagaimana bisa? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Ya Tuhan… bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi?" cecarnya tanpa jeda sedikitpun

 _"Bagaimana aku bisa menjawab jika kau terus menyerocos begitu_!" bentak Heechul _, "aku juga tak tahu hal yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi aku dan Eomma ku melihatnya sedang menangis di bahu adikku, Eunhyuk. Kelihatannya ia lelah sekali, lalu kami membawanya pulang. Seharian ini ia bermain dengan anjingku dan sekarang ia tertidur!"_

Jungsoo menarik napas lega. Ia mendudukkan diri di ranjangnya. Bibirnya mengucap rasa syukur karena Donghae bersama orang-orang yang tepat. Tapi bukankah tadi Heechul bilang Donghae menangis? Seketika itu juga Jungsoo mulai merasa cemas. "Ah, kenapa adikku menangis, Chulie? Dia tidak terluka kan?"

 _"Aku tak tahu. Dia sudah menangis keras ketika kami datang dan Eunhyuk juga bingung,"_ jawab Heechul _, "sudahlah. Cepat jemput dia!"_

 _…_

 _"Hae… Hae, bangun, saeng…"_

 _"Eomma…"_

 _"Hae, ini Hyung, Jungsoo Hyung,"_

Donghae membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya yang baru saja menembus retinanya. Setelah pandangannya cukup jelas, ia bisa melihat _Hyung_ nya sedang duduk di sisi ranjang sambil tersenyum.

"Ini dimana, _Hyung_?" tanya Donghae, "kita di rumah?"

"Iya, kita di rumah. Kau tertidur di rumah Eunhyuk dan _Hyung_ baru saja membawamu pulang," jawab Jungsoo, "kau belum makan, kan? Bagaimana kalau kita ke bawah untuk makan?"

Donghae tak mengeluarkan jawaban sepatah katapun. Ia pandangi _Hyung_ nya dengan tatapan tajam. Entah kenapa saat ia melihat Jungsoo, sakit hatinya kembali lagi. "Aku tidak mau!" Donghae beringsut menjauhi _Hyung_ nya.

"Hae?" Jungsoo hanya memandang bingung

"Aku tidak mau! Jangan dekat-dekat denganku, _Hyung!"_ jerit Donghae. ia mulai menggunakan tangannya untuk mendorong tubuh sang _Hyung_ yang mencoba untuk memeluknya.

"Hae? Kau kenapa? Jangan seperti ini, _saeng_!" Jungsoo mencoba membujuk Donghae. Ia dekap tubuh kecil itu di antara kedua tangannya meskipun Donghae meronta dengan sekuat tenaga

"Lepas, _Hyung!_ Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak suka!"

Baru saja Jungsoo hendak menjawab, pintu kamar itu menjeblak terbuka. Tuan Park telah berdiri di sana, dengan kedua mata nanar menatap Donghae. Jungsoo yang mengetahui sang _Appa_ sedang marah segera mendekap tubuh Donghae, seolah sedang melindunginya.

"Berani sekali kau bicara seperti itu pada _Hyung_ mu!" teriak Tuan Park, "kemana saja kau pergi hingga semalam ini? Kau kira berapa umurmu, hah? Kau hanya seorang anak berusia tujuh tahun! Siapa yang mengajarimu berbuat senakal ini, Park Donghae!?"

" _Appa!_ Jangan berkata seperti itu!" balas Jungsoo

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa bersikap manis seperti _dongsaeng_ mu Kyuhyun! Apa hanya karena _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ tidak bisa datang ke sekolahmu, lalu kau bersikap seperti itu? Berani sekali kau pada orang tua!" suara bentakan Tuan Park terdengar begitu mengerikan

Anehnya Donghae sama sekali tak takut. Ia memang menangis, namun tangisan itu bukan karena ketakutannya. Ia menangis karena merasa sakit hati. Sungguh, ia merasa sangat marah pada _Appa_ nya, ia tak mengerti kenapa pria dewasa itu justru tak mampu memahaminya sedikitpun. Bahkan ia masih membandingkannya dengan Kyuhyun.

" _Yeobo_ … itu sudah cukup," sang _Eomma_ yang baru saja sampai di kamar itu menenangkan suaminya

Tuan Park akan melontarkan makian lagi, namun seketika seluruh orang di kamar itu terbungkam kala mereka mendengar suara Donghae, "aku memang benci… aku memang sangat membenci kalian… _Appa_ … _Eomma_ Cho… Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo _Hyung_. Aku benci kalian semua!"

Ketiga orang itu tersentak. Tak percaya semua kalimat itu dilontarkan oleh Donghae. Bagaimana bisa seorang anak kecil sepertinya mengucapkan hal yang begitu buruk? Benci. Sebuah kata yang seharusnya belum diketahui maknanya oleh anak seumuran Donghae. Namun nyatanya, Donghae memang telah merasakan kebencian itu sejak sekian lama. Kebencian yang terus berakar, hingga tak mampu ditahannya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Sepuluh tahun kemudian…_**

Suara tepukan tangan nan riuh mengiringi _namja_ itu menyelesaikan tariannya. Ia tersenyum puas dan menyeka peluh yang membasahi seluruh wajahnya. Sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri membuncah di hatinya saat ia melihat banyak orang yang menyukai tariannya, bahkan beberapa orang pria berjas yang duduk di kursi penonton paling depan itu tampak tersenyum puas ke arahnya. Direktur agency, orang-orang yang harus dibuatnya kagum agar ia bisa mendapat tempat untuk masuk ke dunia hiburan.

"Kau luar biasa, Donghae- _yah!_ "

Pemuda itu menolehkan wajahnya kea rah seorang pemuda lain yang bertubuh kurus, namun lebih tinggi darinya. " _Gomawo,_ Hyuk. Tarianmu tadi juga hebat. Kurasa sebentar lagi kau akan ditarik ke sebuah agency."

Park Donghae. Kini ia telah berusia tujuh belas tahun. Ia adalah siswa tahun kedua di sebuah sekolah khusus seni. Seperti siswa yang lainnya, ia berusaha tampil sebaik mungkin dalam _showcase_ yang secara rutin dilakukan di sekolahnya. Tentu saja, karena di saat itulah mereka bisa berlomba-lomba menarik perhatian para pencari bakat yang bisa mengorbitkan mereka menjadi seorang _entertain_.

"Donghae- _ssi,_ selamat. Kesempatanmu pasti terbuka lebar," seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermaat sipit menepuk pundak Donghae

" _Gomawo,_ Yesung _sunbae_ ," ucap Donghae

"Apa keluargamu menonton penampilanmu tadi?" tanya Yesung dengan antusias, "jika mereka menontonnya, aku yakin mereka pasti sangat bangga padamu!"

Donghae tampak tercenung, namun tak lama bibirnya terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyuman, "sejak awal aku tak punya siapapun yang bisa kupanggil keluarga. Mereka bukan keluargaku, melainkan milik iblis bernama Onion yang telah berubah menjadi seorang malaikat," ucapnya

 _Garlic yang seharusnya menjadi sosok yang baik hati, pemaaf, dan penuh ketulusan, kini telah terselimuti oleh kebencian…_

 ** _T.B.C_**

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Huuaa.. ini chapter yang cukup panjang. Akhirnya semua cast di sini udah dewasa. Hae udah jadi Garlic yang jahat, lalu gimana nasib Kyu si Onion yang baik hati ya?_**

 ** _Balas review_**

 **Kim Nayeon:** silakan dibaca di sini, nanti kamu pasti tau kok ;)

 **MissBabyKyu:** gomawo

 **readlight:** haha… saya lagi semangat kemaren. Silakan ditemukan sendiri jawabannya, chingu

 **Retnoelf:** dijawab dengan baca chapter ini ya ;D

 **Shofie Kim:** saya juga pengen mukul tuh Tuan Park XD

 **Haebaragi86:** anyeong juga chingu. Saya emang suka kalo Kyu dibuat tersiksa XD

 **Choding:** udah next, chingu

 **kyuhae:** di sini Hae nya g sepolos itu sih. Tapi g sepenuhnya salah dia juga kalo akhirnya jadi jahat XD

 **phn19:** udah next, chingu. Silakan dicari penyakitnya Kyu di chapter ini

 **yolyol:** bener itu, Hae emang tetep anak-anak yang butuh perhatian. Ini udah lanjut…

 **jiahkim:** iya, kyu maknae di sini. Maksudnya manja tapi apa adanya itu gimana sih?

 **Ikanelf:** oke udah lanjutt

 **Puput:** sakitnya? Silakan dicariii… makasih juga udah mau mampir kemari

 **amyla1994:** kayaknya… Hae g akan bisa nerima mereka deh XD

 **jihyunelf:** amin aja deh XD

 ** _Gomawo untuk semua review nya. mohon maaf apabila dalam chapter ini ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, atau hal-hal lainnya yang kurang berkenan dalam hati para reader. Sampai jumpa, chingudeul! XD_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_CHAPTER 3_**

Malam telah semakin larut, namun tampaknya hal itu tak dipedulikan oleh mereka yang masih begitu menikmati pesta di sebuah rumah besar. Pria-pria berjas bersama isteri mereka yang tak lain adalah para nyonya dengan gaun mewah rancangan desainer terbaik memenuhi sebuah _hall_. Suara percakapan mereka terdengar berdengung bak suara lebah, beriring dengan bunyi gelas kristal yang sesekali saling beradu. Wangi parfum menguar ke udara, membaur bersama dengan bau khas masakan Eropa serta _wine_ mahal yang tersimpan di dalam botol-botolnya.

Tuan Park berdiri bersama dengan isterinya di tengah ruangan, sesekali ia menerima jabatan tangan dan sedikit berbincang akrab dengan kolega bisnisnya. Tak jauh dari tempat itu, seorang _namja_ berambut ikal tampak terduduk di salah satu sudut. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, mengabsen satu per satu wajah tamu undangan kedua orang tuanya. Ia terlihat gelisah, tangannya yang berkulit pucat tanpa sadar meremas gelas beningnya yang terisi air putih.

"Kyuhyun, _gwaenchana_?" seseorang menghampirinya dan menepuk pundaknya pelan

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_ ," ia menjawab sembari mendongak untuk menatap sosok _Hyung_ yang berdiri di sebelahnya, "aku hanya menunggu seseorang. Dia belum muncul juga hingga saat ini."

Jungsoo tersenyum dan menggeser sebuah kursi di seberang tempat duduk Kyuhyun, "apa kau yakin Donghae akan datang kemari?"

" _Mwolla_ … dia tidak menjawab pesanku, _Hyung_. Tapi mudah-mudahan saja ia menerima undangan yang kukirim ke kotak surat asramanya," jawab Kyuhyun

"Bagaimanapun juga, _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ membuat pesta ini untukmu. Bersenang-senanglah sedikit," ucap Jungsoo

Kyuhyun hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, namun suara deheman berat Tuan Park menghentikannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sang _Appa_ yang tengah berjalan bersama _Eomma_ nya. Namun mereka tak hanya berdua saja, karena ada seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi dan gagah turut berjalan mengiringi mereka. Wajahnya sangat tampan dengan lesung pipit yang menghiasi kedua pipinya. Kyuhyun tampak mengernyit heran, begitupun dengan Jungsoo.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian berdua," Tuan Park segera menjawab rasa penasaran kedua putranya, "dia adalah Choi Siwon, putra rekan bisnis terdekat _Appa_. Siwon- _ssi_ ini baru saja lulus dari sekolah kedokteran di Harvard dan sejak sebulan yang lalu ia resmi bekerja di Seoul Hospital."

"Choi Siwon _imnida_ , senang bertemu dengan kalian," ucap pemuda itu sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum ramah. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun

"Park Kyuhyun, aku juga senang bertemu dengan Anda," sahut Kyuhyun sambil menjabat tangan orang itu.

Tuan Park tersenyum saat melihat Siwon yang kini bersalaman dengan Jungsoo, " _Appa_ sengaja memperkenalkannya padamu karena sebentar lagi Choi Siwon akan menjadi dokter pribadi keluarga kita," ucapnya yang segera membuat Kyuhyun tersentak.

"Dokter pribadi?"

"Lebih tepatnya, dia adalah dokter pribadi untukmu. Aku ingin dia selalu berada di sampingmu untuk mengecek kondisi kesehatanmu setiap menitnya," jelas sang _Eomma_. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut, "lagipula kau tak menuruti keinginan _Appa_ untuk _home schooling_ , Kyu. Kami khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu padamu di sekolah nanti, karena itu kami ingin agar Siwon- _ssi_ selalu ada untuk menjagamu."

Kedua mata Kyuhyun tampak melebar. Ia pandangi kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan tak percaya, "kenapa kalian memperlakukanku seperti orang yang sekarat? Kondisiku tidak separah itu sampai harus dijaga oleh seorang dokter!"

Mendengar hal itu, Siwon tampak sedikit terkejut. Tuan Park menjadi canggung karena perkataan Kyuhyun yang tak sesuai dengan ekspektasinya.

" _Appa_ , ini terlalu berlebihan! Tidak cukupkah kau memberiku puluhan orang _bodyguard_ yang terus mengawasiku kemanapun aku pergi? Kini kau bahkan menyewakan seorang dokter yang akan selalu mengontrol keadaanku? Ini semua sudah gila!" teriak Kyuhyun tanpa mempedulikan tamu-tamu undangan kedua orang tuanya yang kini mulai menatapnya dengan heran.

"Kyuhyun- _ie_ …" sang _Eomma_ tampak menengahi, "bukan seperti itu maksud kami, sayang. _Pneumonia_ bukanlah penyakit yang sepele. Kami sangat takut kau bisa kambuh kapan saja, termasuk di sekolah. Bagaimana jika hal itu sampai terjadi dan tak ada yang menolongmu? Kami tidak sedang berusaha untuk mengekangmu. Ini juga demi kebaikanmu sendiri, sayangku."

Kyuhyun tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kesal. Jika saja mereka tak dikelilingi banyak orang, pastilah Kyuhyun sudah memaki-maki Siwon dan mengusirnya keluar dari rumah itu. Untung saja ia masih memiliki hati untuk tidak menjatuhkan harga diri sang dokter yang tampaknya banyak dikagumi banyak orang tersebut.

" _Eomma_ , apa itu artinya Siwon akan tinggal bersama dengan kita?" tanya Jungsoo

"Tentu saja. Ia akan kuberi kamar yang paling dekat dengan kamar Kyuhyun, sehingga ia bisa langsung menolong jika sampai terjadi apa-apa," jawab Tuan Park

" _Mwoo_?!" teriak Kyuhyun, ia menatap Siwon dengan mata yang nanar sebelum kemudian kembali pada kedua orang tuanya, " _Appa_ menyuruh orang asing sepertinya untuk tidur di dekatku?!"

"Ah, tentu saja bukan seperti itu maksud _Appa_ mu, Kyuhyun- _ssi_ ," Siwon membuka suaranya untuk pertama kali, "jika kau tidak suka, tentu saja aku tak akan tinggal di dekatmu. Aku hanya bertugas mengontrol kesehatanmu dan memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu menganggap keberadaanku jika itu membuatmu tak nyaman."

" _Aigoo_ … kenapa kau bicara seperti itu, Siwon? Kau akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami. Kau juga _Hyung_ nya Kyuhyun!" kata Nyonya Park dengan nada suara yang menunjukkan rasa bersalah

"Aku tidak mau! _Hyung_ ku hanya Jungsoo _Hyung_ dan Dong-"

"Kyuhyun, _Appa_ mohon jangan sebut nama itu lagi!" potong Tuan Park

Mereka semua tampaknya tak menyadari pada tamu-tamu pesta yang tampak meributkan hal lain. Ya, mereka tak sadar jika sedari tadi ada seorang _namja_ berambut pirang yang memakai pakaian serba hitam tengah berjalan memasuki tempat itu. Para tamu tampak berbisik satu sama lain, saling melontarkan pertanyaan. Siapakah dia? Mengapa penampilannya seperti anak nakal? Apakah dia bagian dari keluarga Park juga?

Sepatu _boat_ yang dipakai oleh _namja_ itu menjejak lantai marmer di bawahnya, menciptakan bunyi langkah kaki yang terdengar nyaring di dalam ruangan yang kini sepi. Ia memandang dingin ke arah tamu-tamu pesta yang masih sibuk berbisik, membicarakan dirinya. Namun ia tak peduli. Dengan pasti ia melangkah menuju ke suatu titik, dimana ia melihat orang-orang yang dikenalnya tengah berkumpul. Keluarganya… jika ia bisa menyebutkan. Tidak, sang _namja_ merasa itu bukanlah panggilan yang tepat.

"Hae?"

Hingga terdengarlah suara yang ia kenal memanggil namanya. Sang _namja_ mendongak untuk mendapati Jungsoo yang tengah menatapnya dengan kedua mata melebar. Sang _Hyung_. Seseorang yang sudah sangat jarang ditemuinya. Kini hatinya berdenyut sakit, sakit ketika ia tahu Jungsoo masih saja mengingat dirinya dan memangginya sedemikian rupa.

"Oh, Tuhan… kau benar-benar Donghae?" Jungsoo segera menghampiri adiknya. Ia pandangi tubuh yang masih saja tak setinggi dirinya itu. Ia bisa melihat Donghae yang berada dalam balutan jaket kulit berwarna hitam dan sepasang kakinya pun dibalut oleh celana _jeans_ dengan warna serupa yang dirobek di bagian lutut. Tak disangkanya, seperti inilah gaya sang adik berpakaian sekarang.

Mendengar suara Jungsoo, anggota keluarga lain segera menoleh ke arahnya. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya dengan senang, diiringi oleh ekspresi terkejut Tuan dan Nyonya Park. Sementara Siwon hanya terdiam dengan pandangannya yang tak lepas sedikitpun dari sosok Donghae.

"Lama tak berjumpa, _Hyung_ , Kyuhyun, _Appa,_ dan _Eomma_ …" balas Donghae. Salah satu bibirnya terangkat, membentuk sebuah seringaian kecil, "kulihat setelah aku pergi dari tempat ini, kalian hidup dengan bahagia."

Tuan Park semakin merasa risih dengan bisikan-bisikan para tamunya yang mulai menduga macam-macam. Ia pun segera menarik tangan Donghae untuk dibawanya pergi dari _hall_ itu. Nyonya Park mulai mengambil peran untuk mencairkan suasana. Ia berbicara pada para tamu bahwa menu spesial akan segera dihidangkan dan bahkan menawarkan diri untuk memberikan sedikit hiburan dengan bernyanyi di atas panggung.

 **PLAKK!**

Tubuh Donghae terhuyung dan jatuh menghantam lantai. Ia tampak mengernyit menahan sakit, diusapnya sudut bibirnya yang tampak berdarah. Tuan Park berdiri di depannya dengan sorot mata yang amat garang, ia hendak menarik kerah baju yang dipakai Donghae untuk membuatnya berdiri, namun sebuah teriakan menghentikannya.

" _Appa_! Jangan lakukan ini!" jerit Kyuhyun sembari mencengkeram lengan sang _Appa_ , "Donghae _Hyung_ sudah kembali ke rumah kita, kenapa kau memukulnya?!"

"Kau yang mengundangnya ke rumah ini? Kenapa kau melakukannya, Kyuhyun? Kenapa kau membawa kembali anak nakal yang tiga tahun lalu kabur dari rumah hanya untuk masuk ke sekolah seni?!" tanya Tuan Park

"Itu karena _Appa_ tidak menuruti keinginan Donghae _Hyung_!" bela Kyuhyun

Tuan Park berdecih dan memandang Donghae yang masih terduduk di lantai dengan tatapan meremehkan, "bagaimana mungkin aku menurutinya? Anak ini telah membuat masa depannya sendiri menjadi suram! Aku sudah bilang padanya untuk membuang semua keinginannya menjadi seorang _entertain_ dan mulai mempelajari dunia bisnis. Tapi ia tak mau menurut.

"Sekarang ia kembali lagi dengan penampilan seperti seorang pengacau! Aku sangat kecewa memiliki anak sepertimu, Donghae. Cobalah belajar dari adikmu, Kyuhyun, di tengah penyakitnya ia masih bisa berprestasi dan menjadi kebanggan orang tua. Sedangkan kau yang sehat ini hanya bisa bernyanyi dan menari di atas panggung. Sungguh sesuatu yang tak berguna!"

Jika Donghae masih memiliki rasa sakit itu, ia pasti sudah hancur sekarang. Mungkin hatinya kini luluh lantak karena ucapan sang _Appa_ yang begitu menohok perasaan. Sayangnya urat sakit di hati Donghae sudah mati sejak lama. Ia begitu kebal dengan cacian yang terucap dari mulut _Appa_ kandungnya itu, hingga tak ada lagi yang bisa dirasakannya selaian hampa.

"Aku hanya datang kemari untuk menghadiri undangan putramu, _Appa_ …" kata Donghae sambil bangkit berdiri, "begitu banyak undangan yang menumpuk di kotak pos asramaku dan kurasa Kyuhyun lah yang mengirimnya. Aku memiliki maksud baik untuk bergabung dengan kalian."

"Bergabung, huh?" Tuan Park tertawa dengan sarkas, "sejak kapan kau merindukan keluargamu? Kau adalah orang yang memilih jalanmu sendiri untuk keluar dari rumah."

"Aku tak merindukan kalian," jawab Donghae, "aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan orang-orang yang telah membuangku di masa lalu. Aku melihat kalian begitu bahagia dan aku sangat bersyukur karena kepergianku telah membawa kebahagiaan bagi keluarga ini."

" _Hyung_ …" Kyuhyun berucap lirih

"Lalu sekarang apa? Bagaimana jika kau melihat kami bahagia? Apa kau akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menghancurkan keluargamu sendiri?!" bentak Tuan Park

Donghae tersenyum sinis, "tidak. Aku tak berhak merenggut kebahagiaan sang Onion," ia menatap Kyuhyun yang hanya menundukkan kepala, tak berani menatapnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak megerti!" Tuan Park tampak semakin geram

Donghae tak mengindahkan _Appa_ nya ataupun Kyuhyun. Ia membalikkan badannya dan dengan tenang berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Terdengar teriakan Kyuhyun yang mulai berseru memanggilnya untuk tetap tinggal. Namun kaki Donghae telah melangkah dengan pasti.

"Hae," Donghae mendongak untuk menatap Jungsoo yang menghadangnya, "seperti inikah caramu memperlakukan keluargamu sendiri?"

"Aku hanya berusaha untuk tidak egois, _Hyung_ ," balas Donghae. Ia berjalan melewati _Hyung_ nya, namun Jungsoo dengan cekatan mencegah sang _dongsaeng_ dengan mencengkeram lengannya.

"Kyuhyun mengundangmu ke sini, dia terus memikirkanmu dan berharap kau akan datang. Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padanya, Hae? Apa kau masih benci padanya karena ia telah membuat kami semua mengabaikanmu?" suara Jungsoo terdengar begitu gemetar karena menahan emosi

"Aku memang tak pernah benar di matamu, _Hyung!_ Kau tak mengerti apa yang kurasakan, jadi diamlah dan jangan pernah peduli lagi padaku!" teriak Donghae sambil mendorong tubuh Jungsoo sekuat tenaganya, "kau adalah _Hyung_ nya Kyuhyun, jangan membuatku berharap bahwa kau masih tetap _Hyung_ ku yang dulu!"

"Donghae- _yah_ …"

Donghae segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia tak peduli pada hujan yang langsung menyambut tubuhnya ketika ia keluar dari rumah. Ia tak merasa dingin sedikitpun, bahkan luka yang melekat pada sudut bibirnya tak lagi perih. Tapi entah kenapa kini mata Donghae terasa basah, disusul dengan sesuatu yang hangat mengaliri kedua pipi tirusnya. Ia berani bertaruh itu bukanlah air hujan, melainkah sesuatu bening yang tersamarkan oleh tetesan dari langit itu.

" _Hyung!_ "

 _Siapa?_ Donghae berpikir ia hanya sedang berimajinasi. Ia hendak kembali melangkah, namun telinganya mendengar bunyi kecipak air. Seseorang sedang berlari menyusulnya?

"Donghae _Hyung, kkajima!"_

Suara itu… Donghae pun menolehkan kepalanya. Ia mendapati seseorang tengah berlari menembus hujan dengan susah payah. Bisa didengarnya napas terengah-engah yang berbaur dengan riuhnya bunyi air yang menghantam bumi itu.

"Kyuhyun…?"

"Donghae _Hyung_ …" sosok Kyuhyun kini tengah berdiri di depan Donghae dengan senyum polosnya. Satu tangannya menggenggam erat gagang payung berwarna biru yang bahkan tak melindungi tubuhnya, ia tetap basah kuyup, "ini hujan, _Hyung_. Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di rumah sebentar lagi?"

Donghae tak bergeming. Ia menyaksikan sendiri saat Kyuhyun mulai menarik napasnya dengan berat. Wajah sang _namja_ ikal tampak memucat, seiring dengan kernyitan yang mulai muncul di dahinya, pertanda ia tengah berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakit. Sebelah tangannya yang tak memegang payung meremas kain di bagian dadanya, seolah berusaha untuk menekan ngilu yang mendera di sana.

"Pulanglah, Kyu. udara dingin tak baik untuk paru-parumu," ucap Donghae

" _Anni_ , aku pulang jika Donghae _Hyung_ pulang bersamaku," Kyuhyun berkeras, ia tetap berusaha untuk berdiri tegak meskipun sesak yang dirasakannya kian menyakitkan

"Jangan berlebihan! Kau bukan siapa-siapa untukku! Aku tak akan pulang ke sana karena sejak awal itu bukanlah rumahku!" bantah Donghae dengan keras

"Aku tahu kau sangat membenciku, _Hyung_ …" Kyuhyun berucap lirih, sesekali ia terbatuk di tengah kesulitannya untuk menarik napas, "semuanya memang salahku… aku yang membuatmu menderita… _mianhe_ , _Hyung_ … aku pasti seseorang yang sangat jahat…"

Hening. Lidah Donghae terasa begitu kelu untuk menjawab. Ia hanya diam saat Kyuhyun berjalan terhuyung ke arahnya. Dalam hitungan detik, Donghae merasakan tubunya di dekap dengan begitu lembut. Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam payung hingga ia bisa memaksa tubuh Donghae yang lebih kecil darinya itu tetap berada dalam pelukannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Kyuhyun! Berani sekali kau memelukku!" bentak Donghae sembari berusaha untuk berontak, namun entah kenapa tenaganya tak berarti bahkan untuk menyingkirkan Kyuhyun yang seharusnya lemah itu.

Tak ada jawaban. Dengan usahanya yang keras, Donghae berhasil melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun. Ia segera mendorong tubuh sang _dongsaeng_ ke tanah. Donghae terengah-engah, matanya kini menatap nanar ke arah Kyuhyun yang tampaknya semakin kesakitan. Ia terbaring di sana dengan batuk-batuk yang tak kunjung berhenti. Bahkan mata Donghae bisa melihat cairan merah gelap yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

" _Hyung_ … kumohon jangan pergi… maafkan aku…" Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menggapai tangan Donghae, namun dengan cepat sang _Hyung_ menepisnya.

"Aku sangat membencimu, Park Kyuhyun! Kau adalah orang yang sudah merusak hidupku! Kau menghancurkan segala yang kumiliki! Berani sekali kau meminta maaf dan memohon-mohon seperti itu!" jerit Donghae dengan seluruh tenaganya, "jangan pernah panggil aku _Hyung_ lagi, karena aku tak pernah punya seorang pun _dongsaeng_ di dunia ini! Hingga mati pun aku tak akan pernah menganggap keberadaanmu!"

Setelah meluapkan semua emosinya, Donghae berbalik dan segera berlari dari tempat itu. Ia menulikan telinganya, berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang tampaknya masih terbatuk-batuk. Ia tahu anak itu tak akan bisa bangkit untuk mengejarnya, namun entah kenapa Donghae tak bisa berhenti berlari.

"Astaga, Kyuhyun!"

"Naikkan dia ke punggungku, _Hyung_. Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit…"

Di tempat yang gelap dan tersembunyi itu, Donghae melihat dua orang _namja_ tampak menolong Kyuhyun yang sudah terbaring di tengah jalan. Jungsoo tampak begitu cemas saat menatap wajah pias adiknya yang tengah digendong oleh seorang _namja_ bertubuh tinggi. Donghae tak tahu siapa itu. Yang ia mengerti, ada seorang lagi yang kini memihak adiknya.

…

Suara pintu depan yang terbuka membuat Eunhyuk terlonjak dari posisi berbaringnya di atas sofa. Ia segera berlari untuk menyambut seseorang yang datang. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga saja itu adalah sahabat karibnya yang tak kunjung kembali sejak kepergiannya tiga jam yang lalu.

"Park Donghae! Kemana saja kau?!" hardik Eunhyuk, ia sudah bersiap melontarkan banyak makian, namun mulutnya segera terkatup ketika ia mendapati kondisi Donghae yang basah kuyup mulai dari ujung kepala hingga kakinya.

"Aku… d-dingin, Hyuk…" Donghae mengeluh. Tak menunggu lama hingga tubuhnya yang gemetar itu berakhir dengan bersandar pada Eunhyuk.

"Astaga… kenapa bisa begini, hm? Ayo, kita ke kamar saja!"

Dengan telaten Eunhyuk menyelimuti tubuh Donghae dengan berlembar-lembar selimut yang bisa ditemukannya. Ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang meskipun kini jantungnya berdegup tak karuan saat melihat wajah Donghae semakin memucat, bahkan bibir tipis itupun telah membiru. Beruntung gemetar di tubuhnya telah sedikit berkurang.

"Kau tadi kemana, Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Donghae untuk memberinya kehangatan

"P-pulang…" jawab Donghae dengan suara bergetar

"Kenapa kau pulang, hm? Bukankah mereka selalu menyakitimu?"

Donghae menggeleng pelan sambil memejamkan kedua matanya rapat, "kepalaku pusing, Hyuk… ini sakit sekali…"

"Kalau begitu tidurlah. Aku akan menelepon Heechul _Hyung_ untuk memeriksa keadaanmu nanti," kata Eunhyuk. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena _Hyung_ nya yang berhati iblis itu ternyata memiliki otak yang jenius hingga bisa membuatnya lulus sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran.

"Aku ingin obat itu…" Donghae berucap dengan parau

"Obat apa, hm?"

"Obat untuk membantuku tidur dengan tenang…"

Eunhyuk mulai memandang sahabatnya dengan miris, "itu tak ada, Hae. Sudah habis," jawabnya pelan, "kau tak boleh memakan banyak obat tidur. Kau bisa ketergantungan nanti."

"Dengan itu aku bisa melihat _Eomma_ ku walau hanya dalam mimpi, Hyuk…"

"Sssh… kubilang jangan! Tidurlah, Hae…"

Eunhyuk pun menggumamkan lagu yang berhasil diingatnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk lengan Donghae dalam usaha untuk membuat sahabatnya itu bisa tertidur tanpa bantuan obat. Butuh waktu beberapa menit hingga akhirnya ia mendengar suara napas yang teratur, menandakan sang _namja_ berambut pirang telah jatuh ke alam mimpi.

Setelah memastikan Donghae tertidur, Eunhyuk bangkit dengan sangat perlahan. Ia menuju meja kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari ranjang. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih kenop laci, kemudian menariknya tanpa menimbulkan suara. Mata Enhyuk terasa panas ketika ia memandangi beberapa botol kecil yang tergeletak di dalam laci. Ia meraih satu dan menggoyangkannya di dekat telinga, tak terdengar bunyi apapun, menandakan sang botol tak lagi terisi. Ia meraih botol kedua dan ketiga, lalu melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi telinganya tak juga mendengar suara apapun.

"Apa kau mau mati, Donghae…?" Eunhyuk bergumam lirih, "meminum obat tidur sebanyak ini untuk bertemu ibumu. Bagaimana reaksi keluargamu jika mereka tahu yang telah kau lakukan? Apa mereka akan menyesal…?"

…

"Bagaimana kondisi _uri_ Kyuhyun Choi _uisa_?" tanya Nyonya Park dengan cemas. Matanya tampak lelah karena ia menangis tanpa henti selama hampir satu jam. Tuan Park merangkul isterinya karena takut wanita itu akan jatuh sewaktu-waktu.

"Untuk saat ini kondisinya stabil. Saya akan memantau keadaannya. Anda tidak usah cemas, Tuan dan Nyonya," balas Siwon sembari mengerling ke dalam ruang perawatan melalui pintu yang berbahan kaca. Samar, terlihat seseorang dengan masker oksigen tengah terbaring nyaman di atas ranjang.

Tuan Park menarik napas lega, kemudian ia menepuk bahu Siwon, "aku mempercayakan anak itu padamu. Tolong lakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya!"

"Saya pasti akan berusaha. Anda tak perlu cemas," ujar Siwon. Kemudian ia tampak teringat pada sesuatu, "tapi… siapa pemuda yang datang ke pesta tadi, Tuan Park? Kelihatannya Kyuhyun sangat senang saat melihatnya."

"Itu…" Tuan Park tampak gelisah, namun secepat mungkin ia menutupinya dengan sebuah senyuman, "itu… hanyalah seorang anakku yang lain. Kau tak perlu memikirkannya. Ah, apa kami sudah boleh melihat keadaan Kyuhyun?"

Siwon hanya mengangguk, " _geurre_. Saat ini dia sedang tidur."

"Terima kasih banyak Choi _uisanim_ …" Nyonya Park menunduk berkali-kali sebelum menyusul sang suami melihat keadaan Kyuhyun di dalam.

Dari balik pintu bening itu, Siwon menatap ke arah Tuan dan Nyonya Park yang kini tengah duduk di sisi pembaringan Kyuhyun. Sebuah senyum yang tampak aneh terlukis di bibir Siwon, seiring dengan matanya yang memancarkan sorot berbeda. Kini ia terlihat memandang dengan begitu bengis. Seperti seekor serigala yang telah menandai buruannya.

"Kalian semua akan berakhir di tanganku…"

 _Siapakah yang harus dikasihani? Garlic ataukan Onion?_

 ** _T.B.C_**

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Hai semuanya. Saya sudah dapat inspirasi untuk melanjutkan FF ini. Mudah-mudahan chapter kali ini menarik dan bisa memuat readerdeul penasaran. Soal penampilan Hae waktu datang ke pesta itu mirip dengan Hae waktu di video clip A-Cha. Kira-kira gimana dengan munculnya Siwon dalam cerita ini? Mind to review?_**

 ** _Balasan review_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **namielf:** new reader? Makasih udah baca FF ini dan kasih review di setiap chap nya XD. Ini udah lanjut

 **phn19:** udah lanjuut

 **Fitriyana883:** udah update kok, chingu. Tenang aja, nanti saya akan buat Donghae nya tersiksa kaya kemauan kamu. Saya author yang jahat kok XD

 **kyuhae:** saya amini aja ya. Happy end? Hm… let's see

 **amyla1994:** saya waktu nulis part nya Tuan Park juga sampe geregetan kok

 **jihyunelf:** yaa… gitu lah. Hae kan merasa terabaikan

 **hunkaiship14:** udah lanjut, chingu

 **sofyanayuanita1:** haha… kan eomma nya nggak tahu kalo masa depan Hae jadi kaya gitu

 **yoyol:** KyuKyu akan semakin tersiksa di tangan saya XD

 **mifta cinya:** kalo fokus akan berubah-ubah tergantung jalan cerita

 **:** saya juga kasihan loo

 **Dydy1402:** walaa.. kamu suka kalo Hae jahat nih?

 **haebaragi86:** nanti Donghae akan tersiksa dengan sendirinya kok XD

 **angella:** udah next chingu

 **readlight:** ih… saya serem ngebayangin Hae jadi sadis

 **Awaelfkyu13:** hmm… serius nggak ya? Udah next, chingu

 **Lee Gyu Won:** wah, saya dapet lampu ijo buat nyiksa Kyuhyun XD

 **MissBabyKyu:** saya sengaja balik sifat mereka di FF ini. Udah next kok

 **Shofie Kim:** haha… masa sih? Pada akhirnya emang Hae kabur kok. Kayak diceritain di chap ini

 **Kyuli99:** gomawo, udah next

 **Choding:** iya, ini udah update

 **Terimakasih bagi para reader sekalian, baik yang udah nyempatin review ato cuman jadi silent reader. Sampai jumpa di chap depan. Wassalam…**


	5. Chapter 5

**_CHAPTER 4_**

 ****Pagi baru saja menyingsing ketika Jungsoo membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengernyit merasakan seberkas sinar hangat merembes ke wajahnya, memberikan efek silau yang seketika membuang rasa kantuknya. Jungsoo meregangkan tubuhnya, merasakan betapa pegal dirinya setelah hampir delapan jam tidur meringkuk di atas sebuah sofa yang kecil. Ia melihat ruangan berdinding putih itu sudah mulai terang, sinar matahari menyeruak masuk melalui kerai jendela.

Jungsoo kemudian teringat pada Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan melangkahkan kaki mendekati sebuah ranjang. Disana tengah terbaring sang _dongsaeng_ , tidur dengan nyaman. Jungsoo menghela napas lega, sembari jemarinya mengusap rambut ikal Kyuhyun dengan sayang. Ia masih mengingat semalam kodisi _dongsaeng_ nya itu cukup buruk. Beruntung mereka memiliki dokter Choi Siwon yang segera bertindak cekatan untuk menyelamatkan Kyuhyun. Hingga sekarang anak itu sudah bisa bernapas tanpa bantuan masker oksigen lagi, tidak merasakan sakit lagi.

"Kyunnie- _ah_ …" Jungsoo memanggil lirih, ia memang tak berniat membangunkan Kyuhyun dari tidurnya, "semalam pasti sangat menyakitkan untukmu. Kau ingat betapa Donghae masih membenci kita semua? Kuharap kau tidak marah padanya. _Hyung_ janji akan mencoba untuk melakukan sesuatu," ia bermonolog. Dirapikannya selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia melangkah menuju jendela, satu tanganya menarik kerai putih itu hingga terbuka. Hingga tampaklah pemandangan kota Seoul. Semburat merah masih mewarnai langit, diikuti sinar mentari yang terlihat menyusup diantara gedung-gedung tinggi.

Jungsoo menumpukan dahinya pada benda bening berbentuk persegi itu. Ia terlihat lelah. Begitu besar rasa rindunya pada Donghae. Namun sang _dongsaeng_ yang semalam kembali ke rumahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa yang sama pada Jungsoo.

 _"Kau adalah Hyung nya Kyuhyun, jangan membuatku berharap bahwa kau masih tetap Hyung ku yang dulu!"_

Sungguh, hati Jungsoo terasa seperti disayat ketika ia mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Donghae. Ia tak percaya bocah manja dan polos itu akan berubah hingga sedemikian rupa, hingga Jungsoo tak mampu menyentuhnya lagi. Donghae memang marah padanya, pada Kyuhyun, pada sang ayah, dan juga ibu tirinya. Marah yang yang menimbulkan sebuah kebencian besar. Dan Jungsoo merasa begitu tersiksa karenanya.

"Kenapa bisa begini, Hae…? _Hyung_ merindukanmu, _saeng_ …" ia berbisik. Sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di pipinya, membuat Jungsoo mengangkat kepalanya. Ia memandangi bayangan buram yang terpantul di kaca jendela itu hanya untuk menemukan wajah seseorang yang tengah menangis. Ya, ia menangis. Jungsoo menyeka sudut matanya yang basah dan ia tersenyum getir.

…

Di sisi lain, Donghae yang dirindukan itu kini nyatanya tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal. Ia duduk bersila di sebuah ranjang berwarna putih, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Ekspresi wajah yang mengeras itu tertuju pada seorang pemuda berwajah cantik yang kini tengah memandang jengah ke arahnya.

" _Yak,_ Park Donghae, jika saja demammu tidak memburuk semalam, tentu saja kau tidak akan berada di sini, _pabbo_!"

"Heechul _Hyung_ , kau yang berlebihan! Aku hanya sedikit demam kenapa sampai harus dibawa ke rumah sakit?!" rutuk Donghae tak mau kalah. Ia mengerling satu tangannya yang tertusuk jarum infuse dengan pandangan jijik. "Aku tidak membutuhkan ini semua, ayo kita pulang saja. Aku harus ke sekolah!"

"Bocah bodoh!" Heechul menggeplak kepala Donghae dengan cukup keras, "ini bukan hanya demam saja! Aku sudah dengar dari Eunhyuk, katanya kau mulai meminum obat tidur lagi, karena itulah aku membawamu kemari agar aku bisa melakukan pemeriksaan!"

"Aku hanya meminumnya sedikit, _Hyung_!"

"Donghae- _yah_ ," Heechul berkata lirih, ia mendesah pelan. Tangannya terulur untuk menyibak rambut _brunette_ milik Donghae dengan lembut, " _Hyung_ tahu semua yang terjadi padamu. Kau adalah sahabat baik Eunhyuk, itu artinya kau juga adikku sendiri. Karena itu tolong patuhi _Hyung_ kali ini saja. Aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu karena obat-obatan yang kau minum!"

Donghae kali ini tampak terdiam. Ia tak lagi memasang wajah kerasnya pada Heechul, justru kali ini ia menatap _Hyung_ sahabatnya itu dengan mata sayu. "Aku tak memintamu untuk peduli padaku, _Hyung_. Aku tak butuh siapa-siapa dalam hidupku," katanya dengan nada yang tenang, seolah ucapan itu hanya ditujukan untukknya sendiri.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu! Kau tak pernah sendirian. Eunhyuk dan aku tak akan membiarkanmu kesepian lagi, _pabbo_!"

" _Aissh…_ kenapa kau selalu membuat segalanya menjadi dramatis, _Hyung_ ," Donghae memutar matanya malas, setelah itu ia merebahkan diri di atas ranjang. Hanya sesaat kemudian, hidungnya tampak berkedut, ia meraih bantal yang menyangga kepalanya lalu menjatuhkan benda empuk berwarna putih itu ke lantai, "baunya seperti obat, _Hyung_. Aku tak suka. Aku tak akan cepat sembuh jika berada di tempat bau seperti ini!"

" _Yak_! Dasar manja!" rutuk Heechul

Sesaat kemudian, mereka mendengar suara pintu yang berdecit terbuka. Heechul yang hendak memungut bantal dari lantai segera menolehkan wajahnya. Ia mendapati seorang pemuda kurus berambut pirang yang berjalan memasuki ruangan, sembari membawa sebuah bungkusan besar di tangannya.

"Hyukkie!" Donghae berseru senang melihat sahabatnya yang datang berkunjung

"Bagaimana? Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Dia baru saja sampai di sini satu jam yang lalu, Hyuk. Dan kurasa dia tak akan lebih baik jika sifatnya tetap keras kepala seperti itu," sahut Heechul

Donghae mengacuhkan ucapan Heechul dan kembali menatap Eunhyuk, "Hyukkie, bagaimana jika hari ini kau membawaku ke sekolah? Aku sudah rindu pada ruang latihan _dance_. Aku ingin menari di sana."

"Kau akan menari jika sudah sembuh, _pabbo_ ," ucap Eunhyuk

"Kalian berdua sama saja, kenapa dari tadi kalian terus mengataiku _pabbo_!" teriak Donghae sembari memukul wajah Eunhyuk dengan satu lagi bantal yang masih tersisa di atas ranjangnya.

"Karena kau memang seperti itu," balas Eunhyuk, ia lantas menyodorkan bungkusan yang tadi berada di tangannya ke arah Donghae, "jangan salah sangka, aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan dan menemukan benda itu."

Mata Donghae membulat ketika ia menemukan sebuah benda empuk berbulu yang penuh dengan corak-corak ikan badut. Ia terpekik senang dan segera memeluknya dengan erat, seolah itu adalah barang berharga yang pernah ia dapat seumur hidup.

"Ini bantal Nemo, Hyuk. Kau membelikannya untukku? Kau selalu ingat apa yang kusukai!"

Eunhyuk mengusap kepala belakangnya dan berusaha untuk mempertahankan ekspresi wajah yang datar, "aku tidak tahu kau suka itu. Sudah kubilang aku hanya kebetulan melihatnya."

Heechul hanya menyeringai memandang senyuman yang terkulum di bibir Eunhyuk. Jujur saja ia juga merasa senang karena Donghae terlihat lebih baik hanya kerena sebuah bantal bercorak ikan Nemo. Sang _brunette_ yang telah dianggapnya seperti adik sendiri itu tak pernah tertawa selebar sekarang.

" _Yah…_ sekarang sudah saatnya aku kembali bekerja," ucap Heechul kemudian

"Ah, benar juga. Aku lupa kau adalah seorang dokter di tempat ini, _Hyung_ ,"

Heechul menatap tajam ke arah Donghae yang baru saja meledeknya, "doakan saja aku tidak salah menyuntikmu dengan asam sianida," katanya. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat untuk mengusap puncak kepala Donghae, "aku tahu kau pasti menolak makanan dari rumah sakit. Mau sesuatu untuk kau makan nanti?"

" _Chocholate tart_ , aku suka itu, _Hyung!_ " jawab Donghae

" _Arraseo_ …"

…

Jungsoo tengah menyandarkan dirinya pada sandaran kursi. Sebuah _cup_ kecil yang sedikit berasap tergenggam di tangannya. Ia tengah berusaha untuk menjernihkan pikirannya yang lelah dengan meminum kopi hangat di taman rumah sakit. Beruntung sang ibu baru saja tiba pagi ini, sehingga memberinya kesempatan untuk sedikit melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun. Bukan karena membencinya, hanya saja terkadang Jungsoo merasa tak kuasa saat ia melihat tubuh lemah sang adik terbaring di atas ranjang.

Ia menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh taman yang kecil itu. Beberapa pasien tampak berjalan-jalan di sekitar sana, berdampingan dengan keluarga ataupun perawat. Termasuk juga dua orang bocah laki-laki yang sedang asyik berlarian di sekitar kolam. Jungsoo merasa damai dan sebuah sneyum terlukis begitu saja di bibirnya. Kapan terakhir kali Donghae dan dirinya bermain seperti dua bocah itu? Terasa sudah lama sekali.

"Park Jungsoo, kau kah itu?"

Suara yang cukup familiar menyapa pendengaran Jungsoo. Ia menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang sangat diingatnya. Tentu saja, Jungsoo tak mungkin melupakan sahabatnya yang memiliki paras terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria itu. Jungsoo segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menyambut sang kawan dengan pelukan hangat.

"Kim Heechul! Ini benar-benar kau? Astaga! Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu!" Jungsoo menepuk punggung yang terbalut oleh jas berwarna putih itu. Ia merenggangkan pelukannya sesaat, untuk melihat wajah Heechul yang masih tampak terkejut. "hei, apa kabarmu? Kulihat kau… _aigoo_ … apa sekarang kau seorang dokter, Chullie- _ah_?"

" _N-ne_. Begitulah," jawab Heechul sembari mengusap tengkuknya dengan canggung, "lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Kau tidak sedang sakit, kan?" cecarnya

"Tidak. Tapi _dongsaeng_ ku yang sedang sakit," jawab Jungsoo

" _Dongsaeng_?" Heechul tampak berpura-pura bingung, meskipun ia sudah tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Jungsoo

"Ya. Kyuhyun, _dongsaeng_ ku…" sahut Jungsoo, "ah, apa kau masih memiliki waktu, Chullie? Aku ingin membicarakan banyak hal denganmu."

Kini keduanya telah berada di cafeteria rumah sakit, duduk saling berhadapan. Jungsoo tampak terdiam seolah ia tengah memikirkan apa yang harus diucapkannya pertama kali. Sementara Heechul memilih menunggu. Ia hanya menatap _cup_ kecil di hadapannya yang masih terisi penuh oleh cairan berwarna hitam pekat.

"Apa kau sering melihat Donghae bersama dengan adikmu, Eunhyuk?" tanya Jungsoo tiba-tiba

"Ah, Donghae? _Ne_ , dia dan Eunhyuk sedang sibuk dengan berbagai kegiatan di sekolahnya. Kudengar mereka berdua akan tampil di _showcase_ sekolah. Mereka sangat bersemangat karena akan mendapat kesempatan untuk bergabung ke sebuah agency jika mereka tampil bagus," jawab Heechul seadanya. Karena memang ia tidak sedang berbohong.

"Benarkah? Donghae pasti senang sekali. Apa selama ini dia baik-baik saja, Chullie? Apakah dia pernah sakit?"

Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya dalam rasa bimbang. Ia menatap lekat kedua mata Jungsoo yang tampak sendu dan memancarkan sebuah perasaan rindu sekaligus keputus asaan. "Dia… selama ini aku melihatnya baik-baik saja," ia menjawab setelah sedikit ragu.

"Begitu rupanya… terakhir kali aku melihat, sepertinya dia agak kurus. Aku khawatir apa selama ini dia makan dengan baik dan menjaga kesehatannya," ucap Jungsoo

Heechul hanya memasang sebuah senyuman miris. _Kau tak salah_ , ia bekata dalam hatinya, _anak itu terlalu banyak menyiksa dirinya sendiri._

"Aku sudah banyak mendengar dari Eunhyuk," Heechul berkata setelah ia menyesap kopinya, "tentang Donghae… dan keluarga kalian. Aku tahu bagaimana anak itu membenci keluarganya sendiri, termasuk dirimu. Tapi dia sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Eunhyuk dan aku selalu menjaganya, kami tak ingin dia kesepian."

"Aku beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertimu. Bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu untuk menjaga Donghae selagi aku tidak bisa?"

Heechul mengangguk pasti, "jangan khawatir. Aku akan melakukannya. Aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi anak itu, Jungsoo."

Jungsoo memasang sebuah senyum yang terlihat getir. Ia melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, "ah, kurasa sudah waktunya untuk kembali ke kamar. Ibuku akan segera pergi ke kantor dan Kyuhyun akan sendirian."

"Benar juga, aku juga harus kembali," ucap Heechul, kemudian ia pun bangkit berdiri

"Aku senang bisa mengobrol sebentar denganmu, Chullie. Mungkin selama beberapa hari ke depan, kita akan lebih sering bertemu. Kuharap kau tak bosan," Jungsoo tertawa ketika merasakan Heechul meninju pelan lengannya.

"Ah, semoga adikmu cepat sembuh," ucap Heechul

" _Gomawo._ Bekerjalah dengan keras! _Hwaiting!"_

Setelah kepergian Heechul, Jungsoo segera kembali ke kamar tempat Kyuhyun dirawat. Ia melihat sang _dongsaeng_ sepertinya sudah bangun. Kyuhyun kini tengah duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang, membaca sebuah buku. Senyuman cerah segera terkembang di bibirnya yang masih sedikit pucat kala ia melihat Jungsoo mendekat ke arahnya.

" _Hyung_ , kau tadi kau kemana? ibu baru saja pergi sepuluh menit yang lalu," ucap Kyuhyun

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar," ia mengusap rambut Kyuhyun, kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah kotak bekal yang tergeletak di nakas, tepat di samping ranjang sang _dongsaeng_ , "Ibu membawakanmu ini? Kenapa kau tak memakannya, Kyu?"

"Aku ingin, tapi aku menunggu sampai Jungsoo _Hyung_ kembali," jawab Kyuhyun sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Eh? Menungguku kembali? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Jungsoo dengan bingung

"Aku ingin kau menyuapiku, _Hyung_!"

" _Yak,_ manja, _eoh_?"

Meskipun sempat meledek, pada akhirnya Jungsoo memang telah duduk bersila di atas ranjang, tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun. Dengan telaten ia menyuapkan masakan sang Ibu ke mulut adiknya. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Kyuhyun makan dengan lahap.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak, dengan begitu kau bisa cepat sembuh," ucap Jungsoo sembari membantu Kyuhyun mengusap sudut bibirnya yang penuh remah makanan

"Yang sakit paru-paruku, _Hyung_. Kurasa itu tak ada hubungannya dengan nafsu makan," sahut Kyuhyun

"Tapi jika kau banyak makan, kau akan menjadi lebih bersemangat. Bukankah begitu yang dikatakan oleh dokter Choi Siwon?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Ia menghentikan gerakan mulutnya yang mengunyah makanan. Jungsoo yang menyadari hal itu tampak mengernyit bingung. Perlahan ia menyentuh lembut tangan Kyuhyun, "kau baik-baik saja, Kyu? Apakah ada yang sakit?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Tidak, _Hyung_ ," jawab Kyuhyun sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku hanya tidak suka dengan dokter Siwon. Aku tidak ingin dia bergabung di tengah-tengah keluarga kita."

"Kenapa begitu, Kyu? Bukankah dokter Siwon orang yang baik?"

"Aku tak suka karena _Appa_ memintanya untuk menjadi _Hyung_ ku. Sejak awal _Hyung_ ku hanya Jungsoo _Hyung_ dan Donghae _Hyung_ , tak ada yang lain!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan menaikkan nada suaranya. Namun detik berikutnya ia justru merasakan sedikit nyeri di bagian dadanya.

" _Yah_ , jangan berteriak seperti itu!" kata Jungsoo melihat adiknya yang hanya memasang sebuah cengiran kecil, "aku mengerti, Kyu. Tapi…" Jungsoo tersenyum dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sedih, "aku tak tahu kau masih saja menganggap Donghae sebagai _Hyung_ mu. Kau tak benci padanya?"

"Tentu saja tidak, _Hyung_! Donghae _Hyung_ marah padaku dan aku pantas mendapatkannya. Aku hanya ingin dia memberiku sedikit saja kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semua ini. Aku takut Donghae _Hyung_ akan membenciku bahkan hingga aku mati nanti, _Hyung_ …" Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya

" _Saengi_ , apa yang kau bicarakan, hm?" Jungsoo segera meraih pundak sang adik. Ia memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat, satu tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung yang terbalut piyama tipis itu, "jangan bicara sesuatu yang buruk. Aku tahu kau memang sangat menyayangi Donghae _Hyung_ mu. Jangan khawatir, dia tidak membenci kita. Dia hanya belum bisa menerima keadaan. Jika waktunya sudah tiba, aku yakin dia akan kembali pada kita. Aku janji."

" _Ne, Hyung._ Aku percaya padamu…"

"Itu baru Kyuhyun ku!" Jungsoo tertawa sembari mengacak rambut ikal Kyuhyun dengan gemas

" _Hyung_ , bagaimana jika sore nanti kau membawaku jalan-jalan? Aku bosan di sini,"

Jungsoo mengangguk pasti, " _arra_ … tapi kau harus tidur sekarang. _Hyung_ akan berada di sini menemanimu…"

….

"Aku bosan di sini," Donghae mengeluh. Ia terus menggerakkan tubuhnya, hingga ranjang rumah sakit itu berderit-derit. Ia ingin tertidur, tapi entah kenapa matanya tak mau tertutup barang sedetik pun.

Donghae memutar matanya ke arah jam yang menggantung di dinding. Pukul setengah empat sore. Ia ingat sekolahnya belum berakhir di jam itu dan ia tahu Eunhyuk tak akan bersamanya dalam waktu dekat. Heechul juga mungkin masih sibuk dengan pasien-pasiennya sehingga dia tidak datang untuk menengok Donghae, kecuali memberikan sekotak _chocholate tart_ beberapa saat yang lalu.

 _Garlic and Onion_ , tanpa sadar tangan Donghae yang tak terinfus meraih sebuah buku tipis bergambar yang tergeletak di nakas, di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ia membuka setiap lembar halaman di buku yang sudah tampak lusuh tersebut. Sebuah senyuman terlukis di bibirnya sembari ia membaca setiap kata yang tertulis di sana.

 _Meskipun Garlic sering mendapat siksaan dari Onion dan Ibu tirinya, tapi Garlic tidak pernah membenci mereka. Garlic sangat menyayangi Onion sama seperti saudaranya sendiri…._

"Kau begitu bodoh, Garlic…" Donghae menggumam, ketika dibacanya kalimat itu, "kau tak ingin membenci Onion? Dia adalah orang yang sudah merebut kebahagiaanmu. Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan menggunakan segala cara untuk melenyapkannya dari hidupku…"

 _"Hyung… kumohon jangan pergi… maafkan aku…"_

Tiba-tiba suara itu terngiang di telinga Donghae. Ia tertegun sejenak, ketika ingatannya kembali pada kejadian semalam. Suasana pesta itu, kemarahan Ayahnya, tamparan Ayahnya, dan tentu saja… teriakan memohon dari seorang Park Kyuhyun. Donghae menyandarkan punggungnya ke kepala ranjang, matanya memejam dalam usaha menghilangkan bayangan itu. Tapi tetap saja, wajah Kyuhyun tak bisa lepas dari benaknya.

 _Apakah semalam dia baik-baik saja?_ Donghae menjadi berpikir. Ia ingat Kyuhyun pingsan setelah penyakitnya kambuh karena mengejarnya. _Mungkinkah kondiisnya memburuk? Tidak,_ _kenapa kau jadi memikirkan anak itu, Park Donghae?_. Pemuda _brunette_ itu mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

" _Aissh…_ kurasa aku butuh udara segar…" Donghae bangkit dari ranjang. Ia menjejakkan kakinya di lantai yang dingin. Satu tangannya meraih tiang infuse dan membawa benda itu untuk mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi.

Di sebuah kursi taman itulah tempat Donghae sekarang berada. Ia duduk di sana, membiarkan wajahnya tersapu sisa-sisa panas sinar matahari yang kini sudah bergerak ke barat. Sementara tangannya sibuk melipat-lipat selembar kertas berwarna biru tua. Ia terlihat begitu terampil, hingga dalam waktu beberapa menit saja, kertas yang semula berbentuk persegi itu, telah berubah menjadi sebuah origami berbentuk burung.

" _Cha, Eomma_! Aku bisa membuat origami yang bagus seperti yang pernah kau buat untukku dulu kan?" Donghae berkata dengan bangga, "kau bilang jika kita berhasil membuat seribu bangau kertas, doa kita akan terkabul. Jika begitu, aku ingin sekali membuat banyak bangau kertas agar cepat bertemu dengan _Eomma_."

Donghae menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi kayu itu. Ia ingin memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menghilangkan semua pikiran anehnya. Hingga sampailah telinganya mendengar suara seseorang yang memecah kesunyian di tempat itu,

"Jungsoo _Hyung_ , di sebelah sana! Ayo kita duduk di sana!"

"Baiklah, Kyuhyun- _ie_ , tapi jangan berlari-lari seperti itu, _saeng!_ "

 _Jungsoo Hyung? Kyuhyun_? Donghae segera membuka matanya. _Aku tidak salah dengar kan_? Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah dimana suara itu berasal. Tak lama, ia menemukan siluet dua orang yang tengah berjalan di kejauhan. Dua orang saudara yang saling bergandengan tangan dan bercanda dengan akrab. Sang _Hyung_ yang merangkul bahu adiknya, menjaga langkahnya agar tidak terjatuh. Pemandangan itu tiba-tiba saja begitu menohok perasaan Donghae.

Terlebih ketika ia tahu siapa dua orang tersebut. Sang _Hyung_ , Jungsoo _Hyung_ nya yang kini tengah bersama Kyuhyun. Donghae membeku di tempatnya seiring dengan denyut sakit yang kembali merayapi hatinya. Namun ia tahu, ia tak boleh berada di sana. Ia tak boleh bertemu dengan mereka saat ini. Dengan gemetar Donghae bangkit dari duduknya, menarik tiang infuse itu, kemudian segera menghambur kembali ke dalam rumah sakit.

"Eh, tadi aku lihat ada seseorang yang duduk di sana, _Hyung_. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia pergi," ucap Kyuhyun

"Benarkah? Ah, mungkin itu pasien yang juga sedang berjalan-jalan sepertimu," sahut Jungsoo. Ia menuntun langkah Kyuhyun untuk duduk di sebuah kursi kayu yang menghadap kolam.

"Wuah! Apa itu, _Hyung_? Ada bangau kertas di sana!"

"Hmm?"

Jungsoo mengikuti arah jemari Kyuhyun menunjuk. Ia melihatnya, sebuah origami bangau berwarna merah yang tergeletak di atas kursi itu. Jungsoo meraihnya, menatapnya dengan penuh pikir.

"Apa mungkin itu milik orang yang tadi duduk di sini, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun

" _Mwolla_ , mungkin juga seperti itu," sahut Jungsoo. Pandangannya kemudian kembali pada bangau kertas itu.

" _Hyung, gwaenchana_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya saat ia melihat tatapan mata Jungsoo yang tampak sayu.

Jungsoo buru-buru mengerjapkan matanya, "aku tidak apa-apa, Kyu. Hanya saja, bangau kertas ini mengingatkanku pada Donghae. Dulu dia sennag sekali saat _Eomma_ kami membuatkannya. Ia sering sekali menangis jika tak bisa membuat bangau kertas sebagus milik _Eomma_."

" _Hyung_ …"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyu. Sudahlah, lagipula aku memilikimu sekarang."

Jungsoo meraih tubuh Kyuhyun dan memeluknya dengan erat. Ia ingin menyalurkan perasaan rindunya lewat pelukan itu. Kerinduan pada sang _dongsaeng_ yang kini tak bisa ia lihat lagi, bahkan sekedar untuk meraihnya.

Namun sayang, Donghae yang nyatanya tengah dirindukan itu, kini berpikir sesuatu yang lain. Ia hanya melihat bagaimana raut bahagia _Hyung_ nya saat bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Ia begitu sakit, sakit oleh rasa iri yang menjalari hatinya, membuat kebencian itu kian mengakar. Ia yang kini tengah berdiri di tempat tersembunyi, tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Hingga ia yakin kuku-kuku jemarinya mulai menusuk kulit telapak tangannya sendiri. Menciptakan rasa perih yang bahkan tak bisa menandingi perih hatinya.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, betapa pun Donghae ingin membenci mereka, namun rasa rindu pada sang _Hyung_ tetaplah dirasakannya. Ia ingin berada di posisi Kyuhyun, mendapat usapan kasih sayang itu, perlindungan, dan sebuah pelukan hangat. Sungguh sakit rasanya saat ia menyadari seseorang yang merupakan saudara kandungnya lebih menyayangi dia yang bahkan tak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali. Donghae yang merasa begitu terkucil, ia merasa dibuang oleh keluarganya sendiri.

"Aku benci… aku benci pada kalian…" Donghae bergumam di antara isakan yang berusaha untuk di tahannya. Ia berlari dari tempat itu, tak peduli pada tubuhnya yang mungkin masih belum sembuh benar. Dengan cepat Donghae telah sampai di kamarnya, ia menutup pintunya dengan sekali sentakan, kemudian merosot lemah di depannya.

Air mata itu meleleh tanpa bisa dibendung lagi. Donghae memukuli dadanya yang terasa amat sakit. Ia merasa begitu kecewa dan kesepian. Ia tersiksa oleh rasa bencinya, sekaligus juga kerinduan pada sang _Hyung_ yang bercampur menjadi satu. Ia tak pernah melihat senyuman Jungsoo sejak lama dan ketika ia melihatnya, senyuman itu justru diberikan untuk orang lain. Menyakitkan.

Perlahan Donghae merangkak dari posisinya, meraih jaket miliknya yang tersampir di kursi. Ia merogoh ke dalamnya dan menarik keluar sebuah botol yang terbuat dari kaca. Ia telah menyembunyikan benda itu dengan hati-hati agar Eunhyuk ataupun Heechul tidak bisa menemukannya. Dengan sedikit tergesa, Donghae membuka tutup botol itu dan menumpahkan isinya.

Tiga butir benda mungil berwarna putih berada di telapak tangannya. Ia tersenyum miris, menyadari hanya obat-obatan itu yang bisa membuatnya tenang saat ini. " _Mianhe…"_ ia berbisik, entah kepada siapa. Diantara isakan tangisnya, Donghae memasukkan benda itu ke dalam mulutnya, berusaha untuk menelannya dengan susah payah.

Hingga butiran obat itu berhasil masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Donghae menghela napas berat, ia mengembalikan botol berharganya kembali ke dalam saku jaket. Rasa pusing mulai melingkupinya, membuat kepalanya terasa sangat berat dan tubuhnya lemas. Efek yang biasa ia rasakan, Donghae sudah beberapa kali mengalami hal itu, sehingga ia tak merasa aneh sedikitpun. Paling tidak, sakit di hatinya hilang secara berangsur-angsur. Bayangannya tentang Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun mulai memudar.

"Donghae…!"

Perlahan Donghae memalingkan wajahnya. Pandangannya mengabur, namun ia masih mampu menatap Eunhyuk di sana. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menghampirinya. Ia kelihatan khawatir.

"Hyuk…" hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan, karena detik berikutnya ia merasakan tubuhnya telah menyerah. Ia bersandar pada Eunhyuk yang lalu berusaha untuk membuatnya tetap sadar. Suara Eunhyuk terngiang-ngiang di telinganya, beputar, bagaikan sebuah jarum jam.

"Hae! _Yak,_ Park Donghae, kau kenapa?!"

Dan sebelum sepasang mata bermanik coklat itu terpejam sempurnya, sebuah bisikan terlontar dari bibir Donghae, " _Hyung_ …"

…

"Ah, _Hyung_ … sayap bangau kertasnya robek!"

Jungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, ia melihat Kyuhyun yang masih bermain-main dengan origami kertas yang mereka temukan. Jungsoo menatapnya, dan benar saja, sayap sang bangau tampak terkoyak. "Benar juga, Kyu…" ia menjawab seadanya. Karena entah bagaimana, perasaan Jungsoo mendadak kalut. Seperti ada sesuatu yang tak nyaman tiba-tiba terbersit di dadanya. Ia merasa sangat gelisah.

" _Hyung_ , kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat sang _Hyung_ terlihat bingung.

" _Anni,_ Kyu… hanya saja…"

 _Hyung…_

Kali ini Jungsoo mengangkat kepalanya. Ia memutar pandangannya ke seluruh taman itu, seolah ia sedang mencari-cari sesuatu. Darimana? Darimana suara yang memanggilnya itu berasal? Kenapa ia merasa sangat mengenal suara itu? Mungkinkah hanya perasaannya saja?

"Donghae…" bibir Jungsoo berucap begitu saja. Tak mengetahui kenapa nama itu yang pertama kali terucap. Jungsoo tak mengerti kenapa sekarang pikiran buruknya itu seperti mengarah pada satu orang.

…

"Donghae- _yah_ , kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?! Dasar bocah _pabbo!_ "

Suara teriakan Kim Heechul menggema ke seluruh ruangan, membuat beberapa perawat yang membantunya berjengit kaget. Ia tampak sibuk memeriksa pemuda berambut _brunette_ yang kini tengah terbaring di tempat tidur. Suara bising berupa mesin-mesin untuk membantu kehidupan semakin menambah tegang suasana.

"Pasangkan alat bantu pernapasan!" teriaknya kemudian. Seorang perawat segera menurut dan memasangkan masker oksigen di hidung dan mulut Donghae.

Heechul menatap wajah pucat yang bersimbah peluh itu. ia ulurkan tangannya yang gemetar untuk menyibak rambut poni milik Donghae. "Kumohon bertahanlah… ada _Hyung_ mu yang sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, Hae… kenapa kau melakukan hal sebodoh ini? Aku benar-benar akan memukulmu jika kau sampai menyerah! Kau belum meminta maaf atas semua kesalahanmu pada sahabat bodohku, Jungsoo!"

Di sisa-sisa tenaganya, Donghae membiarkan sebuah pesan mengalun begitu saja. Pesan yang mungkin tak akan mampu didengar melalui fisik, melainkan melalui hati dua orang saudara. Sesuatu yang ingin sekali ia tujukan untuk sang _Hyung_ , namun entahlah… apakah akan tersampaikan.

 _Hyung_ … _kenapa kau meninggalkan aku sendiri…?_

 _Garlic yang kehilangan seluruh harapannya…_

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Anyeong, reader-deul! Apa kabar kalian? Maaf karena saya lama nggak muncul dengan FF gaje ini. Saya lagi sibuk UTS. Setelah saya sedikit free, Insya Allah saya akan sering-sering update. Oh, iya… saya mau ucapkan Happy Birthday untuk abang saya, Mas Donghae, yang berulang tahun di hari ini. Mudah-mudahan diberi kelancaran dalam menjalankan enlist-nya dan kembali dengan sehat sentausa. Haha… apaan ini…_**

 ** _Terakhir saya mau kasih peluk dan cium untuk mereka yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk baca dan review FF ini. Maaf nggak bisa bales satu satu_**

 ** _Bbkyu ^namielf ^angel sparkyu ^kyuhae ^Maulida fishy n snowers ^Fishy Lover ^jiahkim ^amya1994 ^dewidossantosleite ^Guest ^Fitryana883 ^Dydy1402 ^MissBabyKyu ^yolyol ^haebaragi86 ^phn19 ^jihyunelf ^Choding ^cho loekyu07 ^sofyanayuanita1 ^kyuhae ^kyuli99 ^putrielfishy ^dd ^mifta cinya ^readlight ^Shofie Kim ^angella ^Awaelfkyu13 ^hunkaiship14_**

 ** _Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya. Sorry for typos. XD_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_CHAPTER 5_**

Entah sudah mencoba berapa kali, namun nyatanya Jungsoo tak mampu memejamkan mata sedetikpun. Ia tak bisa tidur walaupun sekarang tubuhnya sudah meringkuk di sofa dengan berbalut selimut yang dibawakan sang _Eomma_. Diliriknya jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas lewat tiga puluh lima menit. Sudah terlalu larut, suasana pun juga menjadi sepi karena hanya dirinya yang masih terjaga. Sementara Kyuhyun sudah tertidur bahkan sejak sebelum kedua orang tua mereka pulang.

Jungsoo tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi benaknya terus diselimuti perasaan tak nyaman. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di sana, sesuatu yang tak pada tempatnya. Terlebih sejak ia mendengar suara yang entah berasal darimana memanggil dirinya. Entah kenapa ia teringat dengan Donghae. Ia khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

Ketika rasa kantuk akhirnya datang mendera, sebuah suara ketukan di pintu menyentakkan Jungsoo. Ia mengerang pelan, sebelum kemudian bangkit untuk melihat siapapun yang datang di tengah malam begini. Mungkin perawat yang ingin mengecek infuse, mungkin juga dokter Choi Siwon. Jungsoo membuka pintu, sedikit terkejut ketika ia justru menemukan wajah teman lamanya.

"Heechul…?"

Kim Heechul yang tampak gelisah memandangnya lekat, "Jungsoo- _yah_ … ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Kumohon… kau harus mendengar ini… karena… ini berhubungan dengan Donghae…"

Seketika Jungsoo merasakan debaran jantungnya menjadi tak menentu. Ketakutan itu kembali lagi. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk menjawab, ataupun sekedar bertanya. Maka Heechul menuturkan semua yang terjadi. Ia menceritakan pada Jungsoo apa yang dialami sang _dongsaeng_ selama ini. Dan Jungsoo hanya mampu diam dan mencoba memproses setiap kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir temannya.

"Donghae hampir saja mati karena overdosis obat…"

Satu kalimat itulah yang membuat seluruh dunia Jungsoo seakan runtuh. Ia tak percaya dan berharap semua hanyalah mimpi buruk.

…

Nyatanya kini Jungsoo tengah berada di sana, duduk di sebuah kursi yang menghadap ranjang berwarna putih. Seonggok tubuh terbaring di hadapannya. Tubuh yang tampak kurus dan rapuh. Jungsoo tak mengerti bagaimana Donghae bisa seperti ini. Ia masih tak percaya, bahkan ketika kesepuluh jemarinya telah menangkup erat sebelah tangan sang _dongsaeng_ yang tak terinfus. Ia menangis di sana, menangis dalam penuh rasa kecewa sekaligus juga menyesal. Tak menduga Donghae akan bertindak begitu nekad.

"Donghae- _yah_ , hingga seperti inikah kau marah pada kami?" Jungsoo berbisik, "kenapa kau tega melakukannya? Apa jika kau mati maka semua masalahmu akan selesai begitu saja? Tentu saja tidak, _saeng_ … kau akan membuat kami yang menyayangimu bersedih…"

Tak ada jawaban di sana. Suasana kamar itu hening, hanya terdengar isakan-isakan kecil Jungsoo yang berbaur dengan deru napas lembut Donghae di balik masker oksigennya. Jungsoo mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyibak rambut poni yang menutupi separuh dahi sang _dongsaeng_. Sungguh, ia sangat rindu menyentuh adiknya. Ia pandangi wajah yang kini tampak pucat itu dengan miris.

"Apa kau merasa kami semua mengacuhkanmu? Tidak bisa memberimu kasih sayang seperti yang biasa kami berikan kepada Kyuhyun?" Jungsoo tertawa sarkas setelahnya, "kau pasti begitu membenciku, Hae… aku sudah gagal sebagai _Hyung_ mu. Akulah yang telah membuatmu berbuat nekad seperti ini…"

Jungsoo kembali menangis. Kini semua rasa tak nyaman yang terus melingkupinya terjawab sudah. Panggilan yang sempat didengarnya pasti berasal dari Donghae. Semua adalah firasat. Sebuah pesan yang mungkin terucap kala sang _dongsaeng_ begitu membutuhkannya. Dan Jungsoo hanya bisa merasa buruk. Ia tak mampu segera menangkap panggilan itu lebih cepat.

Jungsoo mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, ia segera menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Sosok Heechul berdiri di sisinya, mengerling Jungsoo sejenak, kemudian ia membuang napasnya berat.

"Tak ada yang melarangmu untuk menangis. Jika aku menjadi dirimu dan Donghae adalah Eunhyuk, tentu saja aku akan merasa sangat sedih dan menyesal," ucap Heechul, "maaf jika aku tidak bisa memberitahukan masalah ini. Pada awalnya, aku takut kalian semua tak menginginkan Donghae, Tapi setelah bicara denganmu beberapa waktu lalu, aku tahu kau sangat menyayanginya, Jungsoo. Aku hanya ingin menunggu saat yang tepat."

"Aku tidak marah padamu, Chullie. Aku merasa bersyukur karena kau berada di sampingnya saat seorang _Hyung_ yang bodoh sepertiku ini justru tak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya," suara Jungsoo terdengar begitu gemetar, "aku sudah melukai adik kandungku sendiri. Membuat ia begitu kesepian. Donghae pasti melakukannya karena ia merasa begitu kecewa pada kami, keluarganya."

Heechul menatapnya dengan penuh simpati, sebelum kemudian ia menyahut, "tidakkah kau menghubungi ayah dan ibumu? Kurasa mereka harus mengetahui masalah ini…"

Beberapa jam setelahnya, Jungsoo kini tengah bersandar pada dinding di sisi pintu kamar rawat Donghae. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan tidak sabar. Sesekali ia mengerling koridor rumah sakit yang tampak sepi. Ia baru saja menelepon ayah dan ibunya. Meskipun ia mendengar sang Ibu menjerit khawatir saat itu, namun ia merasa sedikit takut dengan reaksi sang ayah. Jungsoo tentu masih mengingat, bagaimana pria itu selalu saja marah pada sedikit saja kesalahan yang dilakukan oleh Donghae.

"Jungsoo!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Jungsoo segera mendongakkan wajahnya. Ia mendapati kedua orang tuanya tengah berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa. Ia segera menubruk sang ibu ketika wanita itu telah tiba di dekatnya, memeluknya dengan erat untuk melepas rasa takut yang menyerang dirinya sejak beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Dia tidak apa-apa kan? Apakah _uri_ Hae baik-baik saja?" tanya sang _Eomma_ dengan lembut. Ia mengusap punggung Jungsoo untuk menenangkannya.

"Dia melakukan itu karena kita, _Eomma_ … kita tak berada di sampingnya saat dia benar-benar membutuhkan. Apa yang harus kita lakukan…?" Jungsoo berucap begitu pilu.

Tuan Park mengerling pintu berbahan kaca itu. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat tubuh yang terbaring di sana benar-benar putra kandungnya. Anehnya ia tak merasa sedih sediktpun. Pria itu justru tampak menegang, sorot matanya menatap dengan tajam dan penuh kebencian, sementara tangannya terkepal kuat.

"Dasar anak yang memalukan!" teriak Tuan Park, "dia sudah membuatku kecewa dengan terjun ke dunia huburan, kenapa sekarang dia justru mengalami overdosis?! Aku tidak pernah membesarkan anakku untuk menjadi seorang pecandu!"

" _Appa_! Donghae memiliki alasan mengapa ia melakukan semua ini! Dia merasa kecewa pada kita, itulah yang mendorongnya berbuat demikian!" sanggah Jungsoo

"Alasan katamu? Ya, alasannya adalah dia ingin menghancurkan kita! Anak itu sengaja berbuat buruk agar orang lain memandang kita sebagai keluarga yang kacau! jika bukan seperti itu, untuk apa dia datang ke pesta kita kemarin malam, membuat semua tamu undangan bingung karena dirinya dan kini ia sengaja menenggak obat hingga overdosis! Sudah jelas Donghae mendendam kepada keluarganya sendiri!" Tuan Park mengeluarkan semua emosinya. Kini wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan amarah yang luar biasa.

Jungsoo terperanjat mendengar semua yang terucap dari bibir ayahnya, ia tak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri, "aku… aku tak tahu _Appa_ akan bersikap seperti ini pada Donghae. Dia anak kandungmu, darah dagingmu… kenapa kau sangat membencinya? Sejak awal dia kurang mendapatkan kasih sayang dari kita, tapi kita tak pernah sadar akan hal itu…"

"Apa kau pikir dia masih membutuhkan kita? Kau tidak ingat bagaimana Donghae yang mengatakan sendiri bahwa dia sangat membenci kita semua?"

"Dia hanya seorang anak berusia tujuh tahun saat itu!" Jungsoo membalas dengan sengit. Tanpa sadar ia juga mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, bahkan hingga buku-buku jarinya tampak memutih.

" _Yeobo,_ Jungsoo- _yah_ , tolong tenangkan diri kalian… ini di rumah sakit…" Nyonya Cho berusaha untuk menengahi, "aku rasa Jungsoo benar, selama ini kita memang kurang memperhatikan Donghae. Kita terlalu fokus pada Kyuhyun, hingga kita lupa ada seorang anak lagi yang juga masih butuh kasih sayang. Sebaiknya, kita memperbaiki ini semua. Kita harus membujuk Donghae ketika dia siuman nanti, kita ajak dia kembali ke rumah."

Tuan Park mendesah panjang dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, "bagaimana kita bisa mempercayai anak seperti dirinya? Dia adalah seorang pengacau! Aku akan malu besar jika sampai rekan bisnisku tahu aku memiliki seorang anak yang berandalan seperti Donghae!"

"Jangan bicara seolah Donghae bukanlah anakmu! Apapun yang terjadi, meskipun _Appa_ tidak mengizinkan sekalipun, aku akan membawa Donghae pulang!" Jungsoo berkeras pada pendiriannya.

…

 _"Hae-yah, apa kau tahu kenapa Garlic tidak pernah membenci Onion?"_

 _"Aku tidak tahu, Eomma… jika aku menjadi Garlic, aku pasti akan marah pada Onion…"_

 _Sang Eomma hanya tersenyum, kemudian ia mencium pipi gembul Donghae, "itu karena Garlic dan Onion adalah saudara, meskipun mereka tidak sedarah. Garlic percaya suatu saat nanti Onion pasti akan berubah, karena itulah ia tetap menyayangi Onion. Dengarkan Eomma, Hae-yah, apapun yang terjadi kau tidak boleh membenci orang lain. Rasa benci itu sangat menyakitkan dan obatnya tak bisa ditemukan dengan mudah. Apa kau mengerti?"_

 _"Ne, Eomma…"_

Donghae yang kini tengah terpejam itu tak ingin beranjak dari mimpinya yang indah. Ia begitu menyukai pemandangan saat dirinya masih anak-anak dan berbaring di dalam dekapan hangat sang _Eomma_ sembari mendengar cerita yang dituturkan oleh wanita itu. Semuanya terasa begitu nyaman. Seolah ia ingin sekali tetap berada di sana.

 _"Donghae, Donghae-yah_ … _buka matamu_ …"

Siapa? Suara itu tiba-tiba saja hadiri di pendengarannya. Suara yang begitu familiar dan sangat ia rindukan. Bukankah itu adalah _Hyung_ nya? Tapi dimana? Donghae hanya melihat segalanya berwarna putih. Tak ada apapun, ia tak bisa menemukan siapapun.

 _"Donghae, jebal_ …"

" _Hyung_ …?"

" _Hyung di sini, saengi. Bukalah matamu…_ "

Hingga kemudian, Donghae merasakan putih di matanya perlahan lenyap. Suara sang ibu semakin tak bisa didengarnya lagi. Donghae ingin tetap berada dalam mimpinya, tapi ada sesuatu yang memaksanya untuk pergi dari sana. Panggilan itu, panggilan sang _Hyung_ yang begitu ia rindukan. Ia ingin melihat wajah _Hyung_ nya.

Perlahan sepasang mata bermanik coklat itu membuka. Kelopak matanya yang sayu mengerjap kecil untuk menyesuaikan cahaya. Donghae tampak linglung. Ia memutar pandangannya berusaha untuk mengetahui dimana dirinya berada saat ini. Hingga kemudian, ia menemukan wajah seseorang yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Wajah yang terlihat begitu khawatir, bahkan Donghae bisa melihat air mata mengalir di sana.

"Donghae, kau sudah bangun?"

Jungsoo tersenyum penuh rasa syukur. Ia mengusap rambut Donghae dengan sayang, kemudian mengecup dahinya. Sementara Donghae masih berusaha untuk memproses apa yang terjadi. Benarkah itu _Hyung_ nya?

"Hae… kau kenapa? Apakah ada yang sakit?" tanya Jungsoo dengan khawatir. Ia menangkup pipi Donghae dengan begitu lembut, seolah takut menyakitinya.

Sesaat kemudian Donghae tampak menatap dengan horror. Ia bangkit dari posisinya dengan sedikit kasar dan mulai beringsut menjauh dari Jungsoo. sang _Hyung_ merasa sangat terkejut dengan reaksinya. Ia mencoba untuk menyentuh bahu Donghae, namun pemuda _brunette_ itu justru menyentakkannya.

"Hae… ini _Hyung_. Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kumohon jangan seperti ini… _Hyung_ benar-benar meminta maaf padamu…" Jungsoo berucap lirih, seolah ia tengah mengiba. Ia berusaha untuk melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh sang adik, namun Donghae justru berontak darinya.

"Lepaskan aku! Jangan pernah menyentuhku!"

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti ini, Donghae…? Kenapa, hm? Kau begitu marah pada _Hyung_ sampai kau meminum obat hanya untuk melupakan rasa benci itu?" Jungsoo mencoba untuk menanyai sang _dongsaeng_.

Tubuh Donghae tampak menegang. Kini ia merasa terpojok ketika menyadari Jungsoo telah mengetahui semuanya. Ia hanya mampu terdiam dan memilih untuk menyerah, membiarkan sang _Hyung_ memeluknya erat. Perlahan namun pasti, air mata yang telah terkumpul itu mulai jatuh, membasahi kemeja di bagian bahu Jungsoo.

"Kau boleh membenci kami, kau boleh melakukan apapun untuk menunjukkan rasa benci itu, asalkan jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. kau tahu _Hyung_ merasa sangat takut ketika Heechul memberitahukan segalanya. Kau hampir saja tak bisa diselamatkan, Hae!" tutur Jungsoo dengan lembut

Donghae tak bergeming. Ia merasa hangat di dalam dekapan _Hyung_ nya. Ia begitu nyaman dan tak bisa dipungkiri pelukan itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat dirindukannya. Kedua mata Donghae terpejam, berusaha untuk menikmati bau harum sang _Hyung_ yang begitu khas. Dan Donghae berpikir andai saja kebenciannya meluntur di saat itu juga. Namun sayang, jauh di dalam hati kecilnya ia masih menyimpan luka yang demikian dalam.

"Hae, sekarang dengarkan _Hyung_. Kau akan pulang ke rumah kita yang dulu. Kita semua akan berkumpul kembali. Bagaimana, apa kau mau?"

Jungsoo menunggu dengan penuh harap. Satu detik. Dua detik. Donghae sama sekali tak bereaksi. Ia hanya menatap Jungsoo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Jungsoo bisa melihat ada begitu banyak perasaan yang tersembunyi dalam sepasang manik coklat nan jernih itu. Tak ada sepatah pun kata yang terlontar dari bibir Donghae meskipun Jungsoo telah menunggunya.

"Kami semua ingin kau kembali," Jungsoo berusaha untuk meyakinkan, "kami sangat mengerti, Hae. Kau membutuhkan kami saat ini. Jangan bohongi dirimu dan kembalilah…"

"Aku tidak mau…" Donghae berbisik lirih, ia kemudian menatap tajam ke arah Jungsoo. Namun kedua matanya justru terlihat berkaca-kaca, "aku akan pulang ke asrama."

"Tidak, Hae! _Hyung_ mohon jangan seperti ini! Jangan sampai rasa benci itu mengubahmu menjadi orang lain," ucap Jungsoo

Donghae masih tetap berkeras pada pendiriannya, "apa kalian tidak khawatir pada Kyuhyun jika aku ada di sana? Kalian tidak takut aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya? Aku selalu membencinya, kau harus mengingat itu, _Hyung_ ," ucapnya dengan nada sarkas.

"Donghae, kami percaya kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang buruk pada Kyuhyun. Kau tak akan melakukan apapun, Hae!"

"Kau terlalu mempercayai orang sepertiku!"

Jungsoo tercekat setelahnya. Ia hanya memandangi Donghae yang berusaha keras untuk menghindar. Ia melihat bagaimana sang _dongsaeng_ bahkan tak sudi untuk sekedar menatap ke arahnya. Namun Jungsoo tahu benar, ia sangat mengenal Donghae sejak pemuda itu masih berusia anak-anak. Donghae bukanlah orang yang bisa bertahan dalam kebenciannya. Betapapun Donghae berusaha untuk kuat, jauh di dalam hatinya ia sangatlah rapuh.

" _Hyung_ benar-benar minta maaf. Jika kau marah, marahlah pada _Hyung_ yang telah melupakanmu, tapi kumohon jangan membenci Kyuhyun. Dia sangat menyayangimu bahkan meskipun kau begitu marah padanya. Dia selalu menyalahkan dirinya, Hae. Apa kau tidak kasihan? Ditengah rasa sakitnya ia bahkan masih memikirkanmu…"

"Aku bahkan tidak meminta Kyuhyun untuk melakukannya! Dia bukan _dongsaeng_ ku!"

Donghae menatap Jungsoo dengan nanar. Hatinya kembali tercabik ketika mengetahui betapa sang _Hyung_ memikirkan Kyuhyun. Sementara Jungsoo tak sanggup lagi menahan ras akecewanya. Ia tak menduga hingga sedalam ini kebencian tertanam di hati sang _dongsaeng_. Jungsoo perlahan kembali meneteskan air matanya, tak bisa lagi bersikap kuat di mata Donghae.

"Hae… ini semua salah _Hyung_ … maafkan _Hyung_ …"

Dengan tangannya yang gemetar, Jungsoo meraih tubuh kurus Donghae. Ia peluk sang _dongsaeng_ seerat mungkin, seolah ia takut Donghae akan menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Tak pernah diduganya, Donghae benar-benar akan menguji hingga seperti ini.

Sementara itu, Donghae berada dalam kekalutan pikirannya sendiri. Ia menangis di sana, di dalam pelukan hangat sang _Hyung_. Namun sayang, itu bukan air mata kesedihan, bukan karena penyesalannya, melainkan rasa marah. Marah karena dirasakannya semua hanyalah kebohongan. Kata-kata Jungsoo tak lebih dari sekedar harapan semu baginya.

…

"Kebencian memang menyedihkan… aku sangat mengerti hal itu, Park Donghae…" sosok yang nyatanya menyaksikan kedua saudara itu berbisik pelan. Ia melangkah dari sebuah tempat yang sedikit gelap. Hingga kemudian terlihat wajah seorang Choi Siwon di sana. Ia mengerling sekali lagi ke dalam kamar rawat Donghae, sebelum kemudian berjalan pergi.

Kini Choi Siwon sedang berada di ruangannya. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi hitam bersandaran tinggi. Matanya menghadap jendela tanpa kerai yang memperlihatkan langit malam hari. Gelap. Tak ada setitikpun bintang di sana. Siwon meraih sebuah gelas bergagang panjang yang diisi oleh cairan berwarna merah pekat.

"Kebencian benar-benar akan membuatmu berubah menjadi iblis. Seperti diriku…" Siwon menampakkan sebuah senyuman yang terlihat aneh, kemudian ia menghirup minumannya dengan tenang. Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk menggali kembali sebuah ingatan menyedihkan yang terpendam sejak lama.

…

 **Flashback**

 _"Tuan Park, aku mohon… tolong selamatkan istriku… hanya Anda yang bisa membantu kami!"_

 _Siwon kecil tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya mengikuti apa yang dilakukan ayahnya, bersujud di lantai, di depan seorang pria berjas yang tampak menatap begitu angkuh._

 _Tuan Park berdecih, "kau pikir bisa semudah itu, hm? Istriku baru saja meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas dan kau meminta jantungnya begitu saja?"_

 _"Saya akan melakukan sesuatu untuk membeli jantung itu! Saya menjanjikan segalanya, Tuan. Anda boleh mengambil seluruh asetku, rumahku, hartaku, semua yang kau inginkan! Tapi tolonglah, tolong selamatkan istriku! Anakku ini masih begitu membutuhkannya!"_

 _Sebuah kerlingan kecil di berikan pada Tuan Park ke arah Siwon yang hanya menunduk takut, "benarkan apa yang kau janjikan itu, Choi Hyojung? Kau akan memberikan semua yang kau miliki asalkan istriku mendonorkan jantungnya?"_

 _"Iya, iya tuan! Asalkan Anda tahu, istri Anda sudah berbicara pada dokter tentang hal ini. Dia merasa kondisinya sudah tak mampu diselamatkan dan dia telah menyerahkan jantungnya untuk didonorkan."_

 _"Kalau begitu… bolehkan aku meminta perusahaanmu? Biarkan aku mengakuisisi Shinhwa Group. Aku tahu kau sudah terbelit banyak hutang karena pengobatan istrimu, kali ini bisakah kau menjual perusahaan itu juga?"_

 _Choi Hyojung tampak tercekat. Ia memandang Siwon sejenak, seolah hanya sepasang mata jernih anak itulah yang menjadi sumber kekuatannya saat ini. Dengan lembut ia membawa tubuh Siwon ke dalam dekapannya._

 _"Aku akan memberi semua yang kau mau… apapun itu…"_

 _Dan Siwon sempat menatap sorot mata Tuan Park yang tampak begitu licik._

 _Nyatanya Siwon memang tidak salah. Tepat ketika hari dimana sang Ayah menyerahkan perusahaan milik keluarganya itu kepada Tuan Park, Siwon mengetahui betapa mengerikan dampak mempercayai orang lain. Tuan Park tak pernah menyerahkan jantung istrinya. Siwon masih mengingat bagaimana dengan tenangnya, pria itu berkata pada sang Ayah bahwa organ penting tersebut telah dijual kepada orang lain yang lebih membutuhkan._

 _Masih teringat begitu jelas di dalam kepalanya, bagaimana siang dan malam sang Ayah memohon kepada Tuan Park. Ia rela bersujud di depan pintu rumahnya, di tengah guyuran hujan sekalipun, hanya untuk mengemis sebuah jantung. Dan tak ada reaksi apapun yang dilakukan oleh Tuan Park. Ia tetap berdiri angkuh di sana, bahkan dengan tega memerintahkan bodyguard nya untuk memukuli sang Ayah._

 _Hingga tiba suatu saat yang paling menyakitkan bagi Siwon. Ia sendirian di rumah sakit saat itu, menunggui ibunya yang tengah terbaring lemah dengan bermacam-macam peralatan medis menempel di tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba saja kondisi sang ibu menurun. Ia mendengar bunyi berdenging dari sebuah monitor yang telah menunjukkan gambar berupa garis lurus. Meskipun Siwon masih anak-anak, tapi ia cukup pintar dan mengetahui alat itu menunjukkan bahwa detak jantung Nyonya Choi telah berhenti._

 _Siwon menatap dengan penuh ketakutan. Ia tak sempat melihat ibunya lebih lama, karena saat itu para perawat segera menariknya keluar. Ia menunggu sendirian, menunggu sang ayah yang tak juga kembali._

 _"Siwon-ah…"_

 _Ia mengangkat kepalanya, hanya untuk mendapati seorang ahjumma yang merupakan seorang asisten rumah tangga di rumahnya. Wanita paruh baya itu memeluk tubuh Siwon sambil menangis dengan keras, "aigoo… kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam pada anak semuda dirimu…" sang ahjumma meracau di antara isakannya, "kenapa Kau dengan tega mengambil ayahnya, Ya Tuhan? Tidak cukupkah ibunya yang tengah berjuang melawan sakit, bahkan ayahnya pun telah terlebih dahulu tiada!"_

 _Siwon terkejut dan segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan itu, "Min ahjumma… apa maksudmu? Appa… ada apa dengan Appaku?"_

 _"Appamu kecelakaan… dia kecelakaan saat akan menuju kemari…"_

 _Seketika dunia Siwon telah hancur. Terlebih lagi ketika ia mendengar ucapan seorang dokter yang berjalan lunglai dari ruang rawat ibunya, "maafkan kami… sepertinya ini sudah waktunya bagi Nyonya untuk beristirahat."_

 _Sungguh, ia hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang bahkan belum genap berusia delapan tahun saat itu. Namun masalah yang dihadapinya telah demikian berat. Ia telah kehilangan kedua orang tua, bahkan anak itu tak memiliki apapun untuk menyambung hidupnya. Karena ayahnya tak meninggalkan sepeserpun harta._

 _Beruntung Tuan Choi yang memiliki kepribadian ramah itu memiliki banyak kolega bisnis yang baik. Ada salah seorang temannya yang mengadopsi Siwon. Memberikan anak itu tempat untuk pulang, kasih sayang, dan juga harapan untuk terus melanjutkan hidup. Dan tentu saja… membalaskan dendam. Siwon telah tumbuh dewasa bahkan jauh dari usia yang sebenarnya, ia telah menyimpan kemarahan yang demikian besar kepada Tuan Park dan keluarganya. Orang yang telah menipu dan menghancurkan ayahnya._

 _Siwon selalu melewati jalan menuju rumah Tuan Park setiap kali ia pulang dari sekolahnya. Ia tatap bangunan megah yang tersembunyi di balik pagar besi itu. Ia masih mengingat bagaimana sang Ayah selalu bersujud untuk memohon-mohon di sana setiap pagi dan malam. Siwon memandang dengan penuh kemarahan._

 _"Hei, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"_

 _Suara itu memasuki pendengaran Siwon. Ia menolehkan kepalanya hanya untuk mendapati seorang bocah mungil berambut brunette yang tengah menatapnya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu._

 _"K-kau siapa?" tanya Siwon sedikit terkejut_

 _"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Sedang apa kau berdiri sambil melihat ke rumahku?"_

 _Kedua alis Siwon tampak bertaut, "apa… kau tinggal di sana…?"_

 _"Ne. Perkenalkan, namaku Park Donghae!" bocah itu mengulurkan tangan mungilnya ke arah Siwon. Seulas senyum manis terlukis di bibirnya._

 _"Park… Donghae…" Siwon berucap lirih._

 _Dan di saat itulah keinginannya untuk membalaskan dendam atas kematian kedua orang tuanya menggelegak._

 **End of flashback**

Siwon tersenyum getir, ia meletakkan gelas kristalnya ke atas meja, "dulu kupikir kau adalah orang yang pertama kali akan kubunuh Park Donghae, tapi tak kusangka… kau telah berubah menjadi iblis dengan sendirinya. Kita sama."

…

"Eh, Donghae _Hyung_ ada di sini?!"

Nyonya Cho hanya mengangguk, sebelum ia kembali menyuapkan sepotong pie ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun, "ya, dia dirawat di rumah sakit ini."

"K-kenapa? Donghae _Hyung_ sakit apa?"

Sang _Eomma_ hanya tersenyum miris, "dia… hanya sedikit demam…" katanya berbohong. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya tak ingin Kyuhyun berpikir macam-macam jika ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Donghae.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kita diam saja, _Eomma_? Ayo kita ke kamarnya Donghae _Hyung_! Dia pasti sangat kesepian sekarang!"

"E-eh, tapi, Kyu…"

Sepertinya Kyuhyun tak mengindahkan apapun yang hendak diucapkan oleh _Eomma_ nya. Ia segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menjejakkan kakinya ke lantai. Tanpa basa-basi, pemuda itu berlari keluar dari kamarnya, membuat Nyonya Cho menjadi sedikit khawatir dan terburu-buru menyusul kemanapun Kyuhyun pergi.

"Donghae _Hyung_!"

Pintu kamar yang menjeblak terbuka membuat Donghae tersentak. Belum sempat makian keluar dari mulutnya, ia telah merasakan dirinya didekap dengan begitu erat. Kyuhyun memeluknya hingga nyaris membuatnya sesak.

"Lepaskan aku! Apa kau mau membunuhku?!" bentak Donghae sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun

" _Hyung_ , apa kau baik-baik saja? _Eomma_ bilang kau demam! Apakah kau masih merasa pusing?" Kyuhyun menyentuhkan punggung tangannya ke kening Donghae, tak lama kemudian ia memasang ekspresi wajah terkejut, "iya, kau memang masih panas! Apa dokter sudah memeriksamu? Kau sudah minum obat?!" cecarnya.

"Diam! Suaramu membuat keadaanku semakin memburuk! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?!" Donghae bertanya dengan nada sengit

Kyuhyun memasang cengiran lebar, "aku juga dirawat di sini, _Hyung_. Ah, apa sebaiknya aku minta pada _Eomma_ saja agar ranjangku juga dipindahkan kemari ya? Dengan begitu aku bisa menemanimu, kau tak akan kesepian, Hae _Hyung_!"

"Apa kau sudah gila? Cepat keluar dari tempat ini sekarang juga!"

"Donghae- _yah_ …"

Mereka menolehkan kepala untuk mendapati Nyonya Cho yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Donghae memutar matanya dengan malas dan memilih untuk memandang ranting-ranting pohon yang terlihat dari jendela kamarnya.

"Hae, Kyuhyun hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu, sebaiknya kau tidak bersikap demikian!"

"Aku tidak memintanya untuk datang kemari! Aku tidak suka jika dia ada di sini!" bentak Donghae.

"Kami semua menyayangimu, nak. Ibu juga seperti itu," Nyonya Cho berujar lembut. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh rambut _brunette_ putra tirinya, "jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau tak membutuhkan kami. Kau akan segera pulang ke rumah, kembali bersama dengan keluargamu."

"Sudah kubilang aku menolak. Aku mau pulang ke asrama!"

"Donghae _Hyung_ …" Kyuhyun berucap lirih. Ia menangkup satu tangan Donghae yang tak terinfus. "Maafkan aku, _Hyung_. Kau marah padaku kan? Aku tidak peduli kalaupun kau tidak menganggap keberadaanku. Aku tak masalah jika kau tidak mengakuiku sebagai _dongsaeng_ mu. Tapi aku sangat ingin kau pulang ke rumah. Siapa yang akan menjagamu di asrama, _Hyung_? Tidak ada kan? Karena itulah kau sakit seperti sekarang!"

Donghae menolehkan wajahnya, ia menatap bola mata Kyuhyun yang berwarna hitam pekat. Wajah polos anak itu tampak memohon kepadanya. Dan entah kenapa hati Donghae mendadak berdesir. Seperti ada sesuatu yang melarangnya untuk bersikap buruk kepada Kyuhyun. Namun Donghae dengan cepat mengusir perasaan itu dan kembali memasang tatapan tajamnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Tak perlu ikut campur dengan masalahku! Keluar dari kamar ini jika memang tak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku sudah lelah!" Donghae bekata dingin

"Aku… aku sangat menyayangimu, Donghae _Hyung_ … aku akan melakukan segala hal agar kau bisa menerimaku…" ucap Kyuhyun dengan lirih

Donghae berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh Kyuhyun. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Sudahlah, Kyu. Mungkin _Hyung_ mu masih merasa sakit. Ayo, sebaiknya kau pun kembali ke kamar. Dokter Choi akan datang untuk memeriksamu."

Kyuhyun hanya menurut. Ia membiarkan sang _Eomma_ menuntunnya untuk pergi dari sana. Saat mereka berada di luar, secara tak sengaja keduanya berpapasan dengan Eunhyuk. Pemuda berambut pirang itu sedikit terkejut, namun ia segera menunduk dengan sopan.

"Ah, apa kau teman sekolah Donghae?" tanya Nyonya Cho

" _Ne_ , bibi. Perkenalkan, aku Kim Eunhyuk,"

"Eunhyuk- _ssi_ , terimakasih banyak karena telah menjaga _uri_ Hae selama ini. Kami merasa sangat terbantu karena dirimu," ucap Nyonya Cho

Eunhyuk hanya mengusap tengkuknya dengan canggung, "ah… itu bukan apa-apa,"

"Kau akan berangkat ke sekolah?" tanya Nyonya Cho lagi

" _Ne_. Tapi aku harus memberikan makanan yang dipesan oleh Donghae," Eunhyuk menunjukkan kantong plastik yang ada di tangannya

Nyonya Cho tersenyum mendengarnya, "baiklah kalau begitu, sekali lagi terimakasih banyak, Eunhyuk- _ssi_ … kami pergi dulu,"

Eunhyuk kembali menunduk sopan, " _Ne, bibi_. _Annyonghaseo…"_

Eunhyuk menarik napasnya lega. Ia segera masuk ke dalam kamar dan meletakkan makanan untuk Donghae di atas meja nakas. Dilihatnya teman baiknya itu tengah mengubur diri di dalam balutan selimut. Membuat Eunhyuk tak tega membangunkannya hanya untuk memberitahu bahwa ia akan berangkat ke sekolah. Ia meninggalkan sebuah pesan yang telah ditulisnya pada selembar kertas, kemudian ia letakkan di tempat yang mudah ditemukan oleh Donghae.

Tepat ketika Eunhyuk membuka pintu kamar rawat itu, ia telah dihadang oleh seorang pemuda berambut ikal. Eunhyuk sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati Kyuhyun tengah berada di sana. Belum sempat ia membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, Kyuhyun telah menariknya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Kyuhyun- _ssi_ , ada apa?" tanyanya ketika akhirnya mereka berada di taman rumah sakit

"Kau benar-benar teman baiknya Donghae _Hyung_?" Kyuhyun bersikap seolah ia adalah seorang detektif yang tengah memeriksa pelaku perampokan.

" _Ne_ , memang benar. Tapi ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Eunhyuk- _ssi_ , bisakah kau beritahukan padaku apapun yang disukai oleh Donghae _Hyung_? Tolong, apa saja! Katakan satu hal yang akan membuatnya tersenyum bahagia!"

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia mendengar permintaan _random_ itu, "Kyuhyun- _ssi_ , kenapa kau tidak bertanya sendiri pada Jungsoo _Hyung_?"

"Jungsoo _Hyung_ … kurasa dia tak akan mengetahuinya. _Jebal,_ Eunhyuk- _ssi_ , aku ingin memberikan sebuah hadiah untuk Donghae _Hyung_ , tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang ia sukai. Aku mohon… aku mohon… beritahukan padaku, _Eunhyuk-ssi!_ " Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangah Eunhyuk sembari memberikan tatapan mata memelas terbaiknya.

"A… ah… apa ya…" Eunhyuk menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya, "Donghae sedikit kekanakan. Dia suka barang-barang yang berbau Nemo, kau pasti mengenalnya kan? Ehm… selain itu… Donghae, dia juga ingin menonton sebuah drama musical."

"Drama musical?"

"Sebentar lagi, akan diadakan pertunjukan drama musical di universitas Inha. Sayangnya, tiket untuk menontonnya cukup mahal. Dia terlihat sedih karena tidak bisa menonton pertunjukan itu…"

" _Jinja_? Donghae _Hyung_ ingin menonton drama musical? Baiklah, sekarang aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan! _Gomawo,_ Eunhyuk- _ssi_! _Jeongmal gomawo!_ "

Eunhyuk hanya mampu memandang bingung ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun terlonjak-lonjak senang. Belum sempat ia bertanya, Kyuhyun telah kabur begitu saja.

"Sebenarnya… apa yang dipikirkan anak itu…?" tanya Eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri

…

"Kyu, _Eomma_ akan berangkat. Sebentar lagi _Hyung_ mu juga akan kemari," kata Nyonya Cho setelah ia mengecup dahi putranya.

"Aku tahu, _Eomma_ ,"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa malam nanti, sayang. _Saranghae_ …"

" _Nado, Eomma_ …"

Kyuhyun menunggu hingga _Eomma_ nya keluar dari kamarnya. Ia memasang telinganya dengan baik untuk mendengar suara langkah sang _Eomma_ yang sedikit menggema di lorong. Tak lama kemudian, suara itu semakin menjauh dan tak bisa didengarnya lagi. Di saat itulah, Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia berlari ke kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya membawa stelan pakaian dan jaket.

Beberapa menit berselang, sosok Kyuhyun yang semula memakai piyama rumah sakit itu sudah tak ada lagi. Hanya terlihat seorang pemuda yang memakai _hoodie_ berwarna hitam di sana, tersenyum senang sembari mengecek penampilannya sendiri di depan cermin. Kyuhyun kemudian membuka laci meja nakasnya, mengambil sebuah botol putih yang tak lain adalah obat pribadinya, lantas menyelipkan ke dalam kantong celana.

"Aku serius dengan kata-kataku, Donghae _Hyung_. Aku akan melakukan hal sekecil apapun untuk membuatmu bahagia…"

.

.

 _Onion yang begitu membutuhkan sosok Garlic dalam hidupnya…_

 ** _T.B.C_**

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Kok ada ya orang sejahat Tuan Park… dan kira-kira Kyu mau ngapain sih? Udah, gitu aja XD_**

 ** _Balasan review dari para reader tercinta…_**

 **Kuroi Ilna:**

siapa Siwon akan terjawab di chapt ini, chingu. Tenang aja, Donghae nggak kenapa kenapa tuh XD

 **Rini723:**

Hae nggak kenapa-kenapa, tenang aja. Moment nya masih kurang ya? Oke deh, nanti ditambahin. Iyah, si Siwon emang punya niatan tersembunyi

 **Fishy Lover:**

Haha… saya akan pastikan mereka menyesal. Kalo soal ending… hm… kayaknya bakalan sad deh, Chingu. Wkkwkwkw… udah next.

 **kyuhae:**

oke nih… udah update

 **Atik1125:**

 _Gomawo_. Oke deh, chingu juga keep reading yah? XD

 **cronos01:**

udah lanjutt

 **jiahkim:**

udah next nii

 **Wonhaesung Love:**

Makasih, chingu. Udah next nih

 **phn19:**

iya, Hae nya emang salah teruus. Sad end? Bisa jadi *evil smirk

 **putrielfishy:**

tenang aja, nanti moment teukhae bakalan banyak seiring berjalannya waktu. Pasti saya akan lanjutkan yang itu juga kok, chingu.

 **MissBabyKyu:**

Aku juga udah baca ff itu, chingu. Dan aku juga ngerasa kok ceritanya jadi mirip2 gitu ya… tapi konflik di dalam cerita ini berbeda, meskipun ceritanya sama2 Hae yang benci sama TeuKyu. Bener ngga?

 **amyla1994:**

Ya, gitu deh. Hae kan emang salah paham terus dari awal. Tenang aja, Donghae nggak bakalan mati semudah itu kok. XD

 **jihyunelf:**

ah, ya nggak dong. Haha… saya juga kasian bgt dg karakternya Kyuhyun di ff ini. Ya, emang Appa nya itu jahat bgtt

 **Guest:**

Haha… kok di komen kamu Kyu kayak mau mati aja sih. Udah next ini

 **Bbkyu:**

Ini lagi nyoba rajin update XD

 **kyunoi:**

haha… ceritanya kamu nyalahin ibunya Hae nih?

 **angella:**

nggak kok. Tenang aja XD

 **kyuli 99:**

haha… bukan barang dagangan, chingu. Nggak usah dipilih-pilih XD

 **angel sparkyu:**

udah next

 **Fitryana883:**

Oke, oke, saya jadi semangat nyiksa Hae XD

 **Haebaragi86:**

Iya, saya emang lagi uts. Makasih doanya, chingu. Donghae kayaknya akan tersiksa terus sampe akhir. Saya kan emang kejem *ketawa evil

 **Shofie Kim:**

Iya, Donghae kebanyakan ngepil

 **hunkaiship:**

udah lanjuuuuttttttt

 **Awaelfkyu13:**

Udah update nih, chingu. Iya, Siwon jadi jahat di sini

 **Dydy1402:**

Komen kamu emang keren deh, chingu. Oke, kamu juga keep reading ya? ;)

 **Cho loekyu07:**

Udah lanjut niih

 **Terima kasih untuk semua review dari reader sekalian yang sangat memotivasi saya untuk terus melanjutkan FF ini. Sory for typos. Happy Sunday. Bai bai… :***


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 6**

 _"Setiap orang pasti memiliki rasa takutnya sendiri, Hyung. Aku senang karena akhirnya ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu…"_

 _._

"Chullie…"

Kim Heechul menoleh ketika ia mendengar suara yang cukup familiar memanggil namanya. Ia melihat sosok Jungsoo telah berdiri di sisinya sembari tersenyum lebar. Heechul menghentikan sejenak kesibukannya memilih-milih kue yang terpajang di etalase itu.

"Sedang membeli sesuatu untuk sarapan?" tanya Jungsoo.

Heechul menganggukkan kepala, kemudian ia mengerling sebelah tangan Jungsoo yang membawa kantong plastik kecil, "sepertinya kau pun begitu. Apakah makanan untuk Kyuhyun?"

" _Ne_ , dia memang memintaku untuk membelikan _cheese tart_ ," jawab Jungsoo, "ah, bagaimana dengan Donghae? Apakah dia sudah baikan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Begitulah," sahut Heechul, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah _pastries_ yang berada di dalam etalase. Heechul menyebutkan beberapa kue yang diinginkannya saat seorang pelayan menghampiri, "dia sudah sangat sehat sampai-sampai setiap hari hanya _chocholate tart_ yang dimintanya." Ia melanjutkan.

" _chocholate tart?"_

Sebelum Heechul menjawab, sang pelayan sudah selesai membungkuskan pesanan Heechul. Jungsoo hanya menatap saat sahabatnya itu merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah dompet. Namun tepat sebelum jemari Heechul menarik kartu kredit di dalamnya, Jungsoo segera menghentikan.

"Sebaiknya aku saja yang membayar, Chullie. Bukankah itu untuk Donghae?"

Heechul terlihat bingung sejenak, namun kemudian ia mengerti. Ia hanya mengangguk kecil dan kembali menyimpan dompetnya, membiarkan Jungsoo mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayarnya.

"Jadi… Donghae menyukai itu?" Jungsoo bertanya ketika mereka telah berjalan berdampingan di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit.

"Ya, _chocholate tart_ sudah seperti makanan wajib untuknya," tutur Heechul, kemudian ia tertawa kecil, "selain itu dia masih saja menjadi fans fanatik 'Finding Nemo' hingga sekarang. Kau tahu? Aku sering sekali melihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang berebut remote televisi. Eunhyuk ingin menonton sepak bola, sedangkan Donghae malah akan memutar DVD Nemo."

Jungsoo hanya ikut tersenyum sembari mendengarkan semua celotehan Heechul tentang adiknya. Meskipun begitu ia merasakan hatinya perih. Tentu saja, kini ia menyadari ada orang lain yang sangat mengerti Donghae lebih dari dirinya. Ia bahkan tak tahu Donghae menyukai _chocholate tart_ ataupun obsesinya pada Nemo yang tak pernah berubah.

"Jungsoo- _yah_ , kenapa diam saja?"

"A-ah, maaf," Jungsoo tergagap sedikit, membuat Heechul mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Kau tak apa?"

"Aku hanya… merasa malu karena aku tak tahu apapun tentang Donghae, padahal aku adalah _Hyung_ kandungnya," jelas Jungsoo sembari memasang senyuman getir.

Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu sadar ia telah terlalu banyak bicara, " _m-mian_ , apa yang kukatakan tadi menyinggungmu? Aku bersikap seolah aku tahu semua hal tentang Donghae?"

" _Aniya_ , bukan begitu Chullie. Aku… hanya merasa aku tak mengenali _dongsaeng_ ku lagi. Bukankah aku begitu bodoh?" Jungsoo tertawa sarkas, ia menghela napasnya berat sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "bukan sesuatu yang aneh jika Donghae membenciku. Aku tidak bisa mengerti dirinya."

Heechul menghentikan langkah kakinya, ia mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk mengusap lembut pundak Jungsoo. "Kau tahu? Meskipun dia terlihat membencimu, tapi sebenarnya Donghae sangat merindukanmu, Jungsoo- _yah_. Ketika dia kritis karena overdosis saat itu, ia masih memanggilmu di sisa-sisa kesadarannya. Percayalah, anak itu hanya sedang marah dan bingung. Aku yakin sebenarnya dia tidak membencimu… ataupun Kyuhyun."

Jungsooo memandang lekat wajah sahabatnya, "aku juga berharap seperti itu," ia menampakkan sebuah senyuman sedih, "aku yakin suatu saat nanti Donghae akan kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Dia selalu bersikap kuat di depan orang lain, tapi sebenarnya anak itu sangat rapuh dan membutuhkan perhatian lebih. Aku menyesal karena aku tak pernah berada di dekatnya selama ini."

"Dia pasti akan menerimamu kembali. Kau _Hyung_ terbaiknya kan?" kata Heechul berusaha untuk menyemangati.

"Aku akan mencoba, Chullie,"

" _Yak,_ hentikan memasang wajah sedih, Jungsoo! Aku tahu kau–"

Ucapan Heechul terputus ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki berderap ke arah mereka. Jungsoo dan dirinya menoleh, hanya untuk mendapati sosok Choi Siwon yang rupanya tengah berlari-lari. Wajah tampannya terlihat panik dan sedikit pucat. Jungsoo menyadari hal tersebut, dan ia pun menjadi khawatir.

"Jungsoo- _ssi_ , apakah Kyuhyun bersamamu?"

Jungsoo mulai merasakan jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat begitu ia mendengar nama sang _dongsaeng_ disebut, "tidak, aku baru saja akan ke kamarnya, Siwon- _ssi_. Apakah ada sesuatu?" tanyanya tak sabar.

"Ya Tuhan…" Siwon mengusap rambutnya dengan frustasi, "anak itu tidak ada di kamarnya. Bahkan pakaian pasiennya pun terlipat di ranjang! Mungkinkah… dia keluar dari rumah sakit ini?"

Seketika Jungsoo terperanjat. Ia tak lagi memikirkan apapun, belanjaan yang dipegangnya terjatuh di lantai begitu saja. Dengan sepasang kaki yang gemetar, Jungsoo pun berlari mencari kamar tempat sang _dongsaeng_ dirawat. Kecemasan membuat ia tak mempedulikan lagi berapa orang yang telah ditabraknya. Napasnya menderu cepat, seiring dengan debar jantungnya yang tak beraturan.

Hingga kemudian Jungsoo tiba di depan sebuah pintu yang tertutup. Ia terengah dan kakinya terasa lemas, namun semua itu tak digubrisnya. Dengan rasa takut yang kian menjalar, ia memutar kenop pintu berbentuk bundar tersebut. Kedua matanya seketika melebar ketika seseorang yang dicarinya tak berada di sana. Hanya tersisa ranjang putih kosong, selimut yang tertata rapi, dan stelan piyama terlipat di salah satu sisi.

"K-kyuhyun- _ie_ … jangan bercanda, _saeng_!" Jungsoo berujar panik, dengan tergesa ia membuka pintu yang menghubungkan kamar itu dengan kamar mandi dan toilet. Namun ia tak menemukan siapapun di sana.

 _Dimana Kyuhyun_ … Jungsoo merasa kepalanya begitu kosong dan pening. Ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang, namun ketika ia tak menemukan obat-obatan milik sang _dongsaeng_ yang semula berada di dalam laci meja, pikirannya bertambah kalut. Jungsoo tahu Kyuhyun sudah tidak berada di rumah sakit itu lagi, dia keluar, menuju suatu tempat yang tak diketahuinya.

"Donghae…" gumam Jungsoo tiba-tiba. Ia segera menghambur keluar, memaksakan kakinya yang lemas untuk kembali berlari.

 **BRAKK!**

Donghae seketika tersentak ketika ia mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan suara begitu keras. Ia bangkit dari posisi tertelungkupnya dan mendapati sosok Jungsoo yang tengah berdiri dengan gemetar. Donghae mengerutkan dahinya, bingung ketika _Hyung_ nya terlihat begitu panik dan ketakutan.

"Hae… apa Kyuhyun kemari…?" tanya Jungsoo lirih.

Sang _brunette_ semakin terlihat bingung, "dia kemari tadi pagi bersama ibunya. Setelah itu dia tidak datang lagi."

"Oh… ini tidak mungkin, Ya Tuhan…" keluh Jungsoo. Ia terduduk lemas di lantai. Bibirnya terlihat gemetar dan menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas.

" _Yak,_ memangnya anak itu pergi kemana?" tanya Donghae.

"Dia menghilang… Kyuhyun menghilang, Hae. Dia keluar dari rumah sakit ini dan pergi entah kemana…"

" _Mwo?!"_

 _…_

Beberapa jam setelahnya, Donghae mendengar keributan mulai terjadi di rumah sakit tersebut. Semua orang panik karena salah satu pasien yang dirawat di sana menghilang entah kemana. Tapi nyatanya Donghae tetap memilih untuk diam. Sekalipun ia tahu yang menghilang adalah anggota keluarganya. Ia sempat mendengar percakapan Jungsoo dan Siwon beberapa saat lalu. Mereka begitu khawatir karena kondisi Kyuhyun masih belum sepenuhnya pulih.

Matahari mulai condong ke barat. Sore itu terlihat lebih gelap dari sebelumnya, mungkin karena awan kelabu yang telah menggelayut di sana. _Hujan_ , Donghae berpikir, sembari menatap keluar jendela kamarnya. Entah kenapa ia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Ada hal yang membuatnya takut. Tiba-tiba ia terpikir bagaimana jika orang sakit berada di tempat tidak terlindung dari cuaca buruk seperti sekarang.

"Aku tak perlu peduli padanya… aku tak perlu peduli padanya…" Donghae meracau sendiri.

Sudah ada yang akan mencari Kyuhyun, bukankah semua orang selalu memperhatikan anak itu? Ia tak perlu memikirkannya. Lagipula ia yakin Jungsoo akan segera tahu kemana Kyuhyun pergi. Mereka memiliki ikatan yang kuat, sehingga Jungsoo pasti bisa merasakan jika terjadi sesuatu pada _dongsaeng_ nya.

Meskipun nyatanya ikatan itu tidak berlaku pada Donghae dan sang _Hyung_. Jungsoo tak pernah datang saat ia begitu membutuhkannya. Mungkin saja itu karena ikatan mereka yang telah terputus.

" _Aissh_ … hampir saja aku kehujanan!"

Donghae menoleh dan mendapati temannya yang berambut pirang sudah berada di dalam kamar tersebut. Eunhyuk segera melepas sepatu, kemudian meletakkan tas punggungnya di sofa.

" _Yak_ , apa baru saja terjadi sesuatu, Hae? Aku bertemu dengan _Hyung_ mu dan _Eomma_ nya Kyuhyun saat berjalan kemari, Heechul _Hyung_ juga bersama mereka. Kenapa semuanya terlihat panik?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Itu…" Donghae terlihat sedikit ragu, "Kyuhyun… dia menghilang dari rumah sakit."

" _Mwo_? Menghilang bagaimana? Dia pergi tiba-tiba? Ataukah dia diculik?!" Eunhyuk langsung mencecar sahabatnya dengan banyak pertanyaan.

 _"Yak_ , mana kutahu! Lagipula siapa yang peduli padanya?" cibir Donghae. Ia hendak membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang, ketika sebuah pukulan yang cukup keras mendarat di puncak kepalanya. " _Appo!_ Apa yang kau lakukan, Hyuk? Tega sekali kau memukul orang sakit!"

"Hukuman untukmu, _pabbo_!" sahut Eunhyuk sembari meletakkan kembali buku yang baru saja digunakannya untuk memukul kepala Donghae. "Saudaramu sedang menghilang, tapi kau bersikap seperti itu! Rasa benci pun ada batasnya, Hae!"

"Kenapa aku harus peduli pada anak itu? Dan lagi, dia bukan saudaraku!" tandas Donghae.

Eunhyuk hanya menghela napas melihat sikap Donghae yang terus berkeras pada keinginannya. Ia bersiap untuk menjawab ketika suatu bayangan terlintas di kepalanya.

 _"Eunhyuk-ssi, bisakah kau beritahukan padaku apapun yang disukai oleh Donghae Hyung? Tolong, apa saja! Katakan satu hal yang akan membuatnya tersenyum bahagia!"_

 _"Jinja? Donghae Hyung ingin menonton drama musikal? Baiklah, sekarang aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan! Gomawo, Eunhyuk-ssi! Jeongmal gomawo!"_

"Astaga… mungkinkah…" pemuda berambut pirang itu menangkup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, sementara matanya melotot horror.

"Ada apa, Hyuk?"

" _Yak_ , Park Donghae! Kyuhyun menghilang karena dirimu!" teriak Eunhyuk tiba-tiba, ia langsung mencengkeram kedua bahu Donghae dengan kuat. "Dia sempat berbicara padaku saat aku akan berangkat ke sekolah tadi pagi. Kyuhyun menanyakan padaku mengenai sesuatu yang kau sukai, suatu hal yang akan membuatmu tersenyum bahagia!"

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya, "kenapa hal seperti itu bisa menjadi kesalahanku?"

"Dasar kau _pabbo_! Aku rasa dia sedang mencari sesuatu yang kau sukai sekarang!" Eunhyuk kemudian mengusak rambutnya dengan gemas, "Hal sekecil apapun, hanya agar kau bahagia, Hae. Tapi kau justru tidak peduli padanya! Dia berusaha begitu keras hanya untukmu!"

Tak ada jawaban dilontarkan oleh Donghae. Ia hanya terdiam di sana, menunduk memandangi jemarinya yang mengepal. Ia marah dan itu wajar. Karena ucapan Eunhyuk seperti menyudutkannya, membuat ia seperti berada pada pihak yang salah.

"Kau jangan egois seperti ini, Hae! Sampai kapan kau membenci Kyuhyun? Dia hanya seorang anak yang ingin mendapat pengakuan dari _Hyung_ nya. Bukankah dia sedang sakit? Bagaimana jika penyakitnya itu kambuh sementara kita tidak tahu dimana dia berada sekarang?" lanjut Eunhyuk.

Donghae mencengkeram selimut yang menutupi separuh tubuhnya. Benarkah selama ini dirinya selalu bersikap jahat? Nyatanya sejak awal rasa benci dan kesepian telah mengubah Donghae sedikit demi sedikit. Ia tak pernah ingin mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang rela melakukan apapun hanya untuk membuatnya bahagia. Dan orang itu adalah Kyuhyun. Saudara tak sedarah yang sangat dibencinya.

"Lalu apa… apa kau tahu sesuatu yang sedang dicarinya saat ini…?" Donghae bertanya dengan sedikit nada cemas dalam suaranya.

Eunhyuk terpaku selama beberapa saat. Sorot mata Donghae melembut, menandakan semua emosi yang selama ini disimpannya mulai meluluh. Ia terlihat berpikir, sebelum kemudian menggumam, "mungkin… tiket drama musikal itu…"

"Drama musikal?" Donghae mengulangi.

"Ya, itu dia! Saat aku mengatakan kau ingin menonton drama musikal yang akan diadakan di Universitas Inha, dia terlihat begitu bersemangat. Mungkin saja sekarang dia sedang mengantri untuk membelinya!" seru Eunhyuk.

Donghae tercenung mendengar hal tersebut. Tak menunggu waktu lama, ia segera bangkit dari ranjangnya, kemudian berlari menuju kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya menyambar jaket milik Eunhyuk yang tersampir di sofa. Donghae segera melepaskan piyama rumah sakit yang melekat di tubuhnya, mengganti dengan jaket berwarna abu-abu dan celana jeans sobek-sobek.

"K-kau mau kemana, Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk ketika Donghae yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi melemparkan piyamanya ke lantai begitu saja. "Jangan bilang kau mau pergi mencari Kyuhyun?" tebaknya. Donghae hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil. "Apa kau akan sendirian? Tunggu, Hae, aku juga harus ikut denganmu!"

"Tidak, Hyuk. Tetaplah di sini, aku pasti akan menemukannya. Jika Jungsoo _Hyung_ datang kemari, katakan saja bahwa aku sudah tahu dimana Kyuhyun sekarang!"

Dan tanpa menunggu Eunhyuk menjawab, Donghae segera menghambur keluar.

…

"Ugh… masih panjang sekali…"

Pemuda berambut ikal itu mengeluh ketika ia menyadari masih begitu banyak orang berjejer di depannya. Ia memiliki sepasang kaki yang cukup panjang, sehingga tak sulit untuknya melongokkan kepala agar bisa melihat sebuah loket yang masih cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Antrian itu seperti tak kunjung berkurang, semuanya karena ia salah menaiki kereta sehingga tidak bisa datang tepat waktu.

Namun sekali lagi Kyuhyun tidak menyesal. Ya, dia Park Kyuhyun yang tak bisa berhenti memasang senyuman lebarnya. Hanya untuk hari ini, ia merasa dirinya menjadi seorang anak remaja normal dan sehat. Tak ada orang-orang suruhan sang _Appa_ yang terus mengawasi, ataupun alat-alat medis di tubuhnya. Kyuhyun tak peduli meskipun ia mengetahui saat ini orang-orang di rumah sakit pasti dibuat sangat sibuk mencarinya kemanapun.

Ia merasa begitu senang, meskipun harus berdiri selama berjam-jam, mengantri untuk membeli sebuah tiket drama musikal impian sang _Hyung._

 _Karena dengan begini, Donghae Hyung pasti akan mengerti_ , ia terus mengulangi kalimat itu untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan dingin jatuh di atas dahinya. Ia terkejut ketika menyadari lantai _pavement_ yang dipijaknya mulai terdapat bercak-bercak air yang semakin lama semakin banyak.

"Mungkinkah…" Kyuhyun berucap lirih, ia mendongakkan kepala. Bisa dilihatnya butiran-butiran air yang mulai jatuh dari awan gelap di atas sana.

Hujan mulai turun dengan deras. Semua orang yang semula berjejer mengantri mulai berhamburan mencari tempat berteduh. Kyuhyun segera melindungi kepalanya dengan _hoodie._ Ia baru menyadari semua orang sudah pergi entah kemana, tak lagi memikirkan tiket yang semula akan dibeli. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun tertawa lebar dan segera berlari menuju ke loket.

"Aku ingin dua tiket drama musikal!" Ia berseru pada seorang wanita yang bertugas menjaga loket.

"Ah, maafkan kami, Tuan… karena hujan yang cukup deras ini, kami menghentikan penjualan tiketnya. Silahkan Anda kembali lagi besok pagi di jam yang sama," jawab wanita itu dengan sopan.

Kedua mata Kyuhyun melebar karena terkejut, " _a-andwae_ , tidak bisakah kau menjualnya padaku? Aku tidak yakin aku bisa kembali besok, Nona!"

"Maaf, Tuan. Demi kenyamanan pembeli yang lain, kami tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Sekali lagi maafkan kami!"

"T-tunggu dulu…"

Namun wanita itu hanya menunduk sebagai permintaan maaf, kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan pergi. Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi, ia mengusak rambutnya dengan gemas. Dibiarkannya kakinya merosot begitu saja, hingga tanpa sadar ia terduduk di lantai, sementara punggungnya bersandar pada dinding loket.

" _Aisshh_ … kenapa hujan turun di saat seperti ini!" rutuknya kesal.

Ia mendekap kedua lututnya untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang menjalar. Tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya, hujan sudah terlanjur turun dengan deras. Sepertinya tak mungkin berlari menuju ke halte bis dalam keadaan seperti itu. Kyuhyun merasa begitu kecewa hingga ia ingin sekali berteriak. Kenapa hanya untuk hal sekecil ini dia tak bisa melakukannya?

"Donghae _Hyung_ … _mianhe_ …" Kyuhyun berucap lirih, "hanya satu hadiah saja… tapi aku tak bisa memberikannya padamu. _Jeongmal pabboya…_ "

Beberapa menit berlalu begitu saja. Kyuhyun membiarkan hujan menjadi satu-satunya yang ia dengar. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar karena rasa dingin, namun ia tak menggubris.

" _Yak_ , Park Kyuhyun! Apa kau ada di sini?! Park Kyuhyun!"

Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun mengira ia telah salah dengar. Namun suara yang cukup familiar itu terus bergema, semakin mengeras di tengah hujan yang kian menderu. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, dengan mata terpicing ia menatap sosok yang kini tengah berlari-lari kecil, sembari membawa sebuah payung di salah satu tangannya. Meskipun samar, namun ia tahu sosok itu terlihat kebingungan, seperti mencari sesuatu.

"D-Donghae _Hyung_ …" bisik Kyuhyun diantara rasa percaya dan tidak.

Hingga kemudian ia menyadari seorang pemuda berambut _brunette_ tengah menatap ke arahnya. Kyuhyun merasakan darahnya mengalir dengan begitu cepat. _Tidak mungkin… itu Donghae Hyung… kenapa dia bisa berada di sini…_ pikirnya bingung. Ia tak sempat memikirkan apapun, karena kemudian ia melihat Donghae tengah berlari menuju tempatnya berada.

"Kau di sini, Kyuhyun? Apa… apa kau baik-baik saja…?" Donghae bertanya dengan suara bergetar. Seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup.

Kyuhyun masih belum mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ia hanya memandangi Donghae dengan kedua mata yang membulat. Perlahan, Kyuhyun mendapati sepasang telapak tangan menangkup pipinya, memaksa dirinya untuk menatap raut cemas di wajah Donghae.

"Kau… kau baik-baik saja? Kau bisa mengenaliku?" Donghae menggucangkan bahu Kyuhyun.

"Aku…" Kyuhyun tercekat, "aku… tidak sedang berhalusinasi…?"

" _Pabbo_ , kau pikir aku ini hantu!" teriak Donghae. Ia terlihat begitu cemas sehingga tanpa sadar ia mulai memarahi Kyuhyun, "apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini, hah? Apa kau tidak tahu semua orang sedang panik mencarimu! Kau ini sedang sakit kenapa keluar dari rumah sakit begitu saja? Bagaimana jika penyakitmu kambuh? Bagaimana jika tak ada yang menolongmu? Bagaimana jika kau semakin parah dan akhirnya mati? Bagaimana–"

Seketika ucapan Donghae terhenti ketika ia merasakan tubuh basahnya didekap dengan erat. Ia begitu terkejut, hingga butuh waktu cukup lama untuk menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun telah memeluknya. Ia mendengar suara isakan halus, menandakan bahwa _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya itu tengah menangis sekarang.

"Kau m-mencariku, _H-Hyung_ …?" suara Kyuhyun tersendat, "aku… aku hanya ingin membeli tiket drama musikal yang sangat kau inginkan…"

 _Kenapa anak ini begitu bodoh_ … Donghae membatin. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. Kesal karena penuturan Kyuhyun hanya membuatnya semakin merasa buruk. Hatinya mencelos. Rasa kalutnya lenyap entah kemana. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum, satu tangannya menepuk punggung Kyuhyun pelan. Sementara Kyuhyun sedikit terhenyak mendapat perlakuan itu.

"Lalu apa kau mendapatkannya?" Donghae bertanya kemudian.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, "tidak, _Hyung_. Karena hujan ini, penjualan tiket dihentikan dan akan dilanjutkan kembali besok pagi," jawabnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Hingga kemudian, Kyuhyun mendengar suara tawa.

"Beruntung kau tidak membelinya, Kyuhyun- _ie_ ," Donghae berucap di tengah tawa kerasnya, "kau tahu? Sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu suka drama musikal. Kurasa aku lebih senang jika kau membeli tiket menonton Nemo di bioskop."

"Eh?" Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Aku rasa, kau tidak perlu melakukan sesuatu untukku. Aku tidak membutuhkan perhatian dari siapapun," ucap Donghae kemudian. "Sudahlah, _kajja_ kita harus kembali ke rumah sakit. Aku yakin _Appa_ akan memanggil polisi sebentar lagi."

Donghae hendak bangkit berdiri, namun kemudian Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya, "tidak bisakah kita tidak kembali dulu, _Hyung_? Tidak bisakah kita bersama sedikit lebih lama? Aku… aku ingin sekali bicara dengamu. Kumohon, Donghae _Hyung_!"

"Tapi, semua orang sedang mencarimu. Kau bisa bicara lain kali!"

"Tidak, _Hyung_ … aku hanya takut, kau akan semakin membenciku dan tak ingin melihat wajahku lagi. Sebelum saat itu tiba… bolehkah kita bicara?" Kyuhyun berucap dengan nada memohon.

…

"Aku tak bisa membawamu ke tempat lain selain di sini. Tak masalah kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk berkali-kali. Ia menatap ruangan tempat dirinya dan Donghae berada sekarang. Sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan dinding seluruhnya terbuat dari kaca, lantai kayu di bawah mereka berwarna cokelat dan mengkilat. Tak ada perabotan di sana, kecuali sebuah tape recorder yang terduduk di meja mungil.

"Ini tempatmu berlatih menari, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Whoaa… tempat ini menyenangkan sekali!"

"Paling tidak di sini hangat dan terlindung dari hujan," ucap Donghae. "Apa bajumu basah, Kyu? Kau kedinginan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, "tidak, sama sekali tidak, _Hyung_!" ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, seolah sedang menunjukkan seluruh pakaian yang ia pakai benar-benar kering. Tentu saja, karena selama perjalanan menuju ke tempat itu, Donghae menggunakan payungnya untuk melindunginya dari hujan.

"Huh… baguslah. Aku tak ingin penyakitmu kambuh karena udara yang terlalu dingin…" ucap Donghae. Ia berjalan menuju tape recorder itu, menghidupkannya, kemudian menekan sebuah tombol beberapa kali, hingga ia mendengar suara kaset pita di dalamnya mulai menggulung.

Tak lama kemudian, suara musik mulai meretih pelan. Donghae menjatuhkan dirinya, duduk dengan kaki berselonjor. Kyuhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia memandangi Donghae yang tengah sibuk menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya. Hati Kyuhyun mulai berdesir miris, ia tahu sang _Hyung_ tengah kedinginan. Seluruh tubuh Donghae basah kuyup karena ia tak memakai payung demi dirinya.

" _Hyung_ , buka jaketmu dan pakailah milikku," ia berucap sembari membuka resleting jaketnya.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja," tolak Donghae, kemudian ia menatap Kyuhyun, "kau bilang ingin bicara? Lalu kenapa hanya diam?"

"Tapi, kau bisa demam, _Hyung_!"

Donghae menghela napas lelah, "tidak apa, aku kuat!"

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya tidak percaya. Ia menyadari bibir Donghae mulai membiru. "Hari ini, kau melakukan banyak hal untukku, _Hyung_. Kau datang menjemputku dan kau juga takut penyakitku akan kambuh," ucapnya sembari tertawa kecil.

" _Pabbo_ , aku melakukannya bukan karena aku ingin berbuat baik padamu," sahut Donghae.

Namun Kyuhyun mengacuhkan hal tersebut. Perlahan ia meraih tangan Donghae, lantas menangkupnya dengan erat. Ia menyalurkan suhu tubuhnya yang lebih hangat agar sang _Hyung_ tidak merasa kedinginan lagi. Donghae hanya terdiam menerima perlakuan itu, sementara Kyuhyun tersenyum senang menyadari _Hyung_ nya mulai merasa lebih baik.

"Apakah… kau sangat membenciku, _Hyung?"_

Kedua mata Donghae mengerjap perlahan. "Kau ingin aku menjawab bagaimana?"

"Jawablah sejujur mungkin, _Hyung_ ," jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyuman lebarnya, "apapun jawabanmu, aku akan menerimanya!"

Donghae menarik kedua lututnya, kemudian memeluknya untuk menghangatkan diri, "aku tidak bermaksud untuk membenci siapapun. Tidak dirimu, Jungsoo _Hyung_ , _Appa_ , ataupun _Eomma_ Cho. Aku hanya merasa kecewa pada kalian dan mungkin… karena aku merasa iri padamu."

Kyuhyun hanya mendengar semuanya dengan seksama.

" _Eomma_ ku meninggal saat aku masih kecil. Dia adalah orang yang paling dekat denganku selain Jungsoo _Hyung_. Aku merasa sangat kehilangan saat itu. Tapi di saat aku bahkan belum bisa memerima kematian _Eomma_ , _Appa_ justru menikah dengan wanita lain, dia adalah _Eomma_ mu, Kyuhyun- _ah_ ," tutur Donghae sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Sejak awal aku merasa kalian orang jahat. Melihat _Appa_ menyayangimu, memanjakanmu, membuat hatiku sakit. Dia tak pernah bersikap selembut itu padaku. Dan Jungsoo _Hyung_ juga lebih memperhatikanmu. Kupikir mereka melakukan itu karena kau sedang sakit, tapi semakin lama, aku merasa sangat terkucil. Aku seperti tak mendapat tempat di tengah keluargaku sendiri. Aku selalu membandingkan diriku dengan Eunhyuk. Sahabatku Eunhyuk, memiliki keluarga yang sempurna. Ia tinggal bersama kedua orang tua dan _Hyung_ nya. Mereka saling membagi kasih sayang dan perhatian. Aku tidak bisa seperti mereka, mungkin karena itulah… aku membenci kalian semua…"

Donghae merasakan ia begitu mudah mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Untuk pertama kali, ia tak perlu berpura-pura lagi. Rasa sakit yang membuat hatinya mati rasa kini memudar. Rasa nyaman menyeruak di sana hingga ia tak peduli meskipun harus berbicara pada seseorang yang dibencinya.

"Kau pernah mendengar sebuah cerita anak-anak yang berjudul _Garlic and Onion?"_ Donghae bertanya kemudian.

"Entahlah, kurasa _Eomma_ tidak pernah menceritakannya," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Garlic dan Onion adalah saudara tiri. Dimana Garlic adalah seorang gadis baik hati yang kehilangan ibunya, sedangkan Onion adalah sang saudara baru yang jahat. Dulu kupikir, kisah hidupku akan sama seperti mereka. Aku selalu takut aku akan menjadi Garlic yang menderita dan tidak memiliki siapapun yang menyayanginya. Apa kau juga merasa demikian?"

Kyuhyun tak segera menjawab, membiarkan ruangan itu hanya diselimuti oleh musik klasik yang mengalun lirih, "jika begitu, aku adalah Onion, benarkan?" tanyanya, "aku sudah menyakitimu. Aku pasti sangat jahat di matamu, _Hyung."_

"Entahlah, mungkin saja–"

 **KLIK!**

Mendadak semua menjadi hening. Tak ada lagi suara musik yang terdengar. Seluruh tempat itu menjadi sangat gelap. Kyuhyun terkejut, namun ia segera menyadari bahwa listrik baru saja padam. Mungkin hujan di luar sana terlalu deras. Pandangannya yang mengedar ke sekeliling tak mampu menemukan apapun. Hingga kemudian Kyuhyun tersentak ketika ia merasakan sesuatu dingin dan sedikit basah menyentuh kulit tangannya.

" _H-Hyung_ … kau kah itu?"

Namun Donghae tidak menjawab. Sebaliknya Kyuhyun mendengar deru napas yang tidak teratur, sedikit terengah. Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang, ia meraih sesuatu yang dirasakannya mengcengkeram bagian lengannya kuat. Tangan yang gemetar dan begitu dingin. Dan Kyuhyun tahu itu adalah milik Donghae.

" _Hyung_ … apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau kenapa?!" tanyanya dengan sedikit panik. Di dalam kegelapan ia berhasil meraih pundak Donghae, lantas menariknya mendekat. Suara napas Donghae yang memburu semakin terdengar jelas. " _Hyung_ , jawab aku!"

"Aku…" suara Donghae bergetar, "aku takut… gelap… s-sesak…"

Kedua mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna. Ia tak pernah tahu Donghae memiliki masalah dengan kegelapan. " _Hyung_ , kau kesulitan bernapas di tempat gelap?"

Ia merasakan Donghae mengangguk lemah untuk menjawabnya. Kyuhyun dengan cepat memeluk tubuh Donghae. Ia harus membuat sang _Hyung_ merasa tenang. Dengan lembut ia mengusap punggung dan rambut Donghae bergantian. Sementara _namja_ yang lebih tua mulai menyusupkan wajah ke dadanya. Kyuhyun menggingit bibir bawahnya dengan bingung ketika tubuh kecil _Hyung_ nya masih gemetar karena rasa takut sekaligus kedinginan.

"Aku di sini, _Hyung_ … tak apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja," bisik Kyuhyun lembut.

Tak ada lagi Donghae yang selama ini membencinya. Kyuhyun hanya melihat seorang pemuda rapuh yang tengah ketakutan. Dan Donghae pun tampaknya tak lagi peduli. Untuk kali ini ia merasa begitu membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa membuat dirinya tenang. Ia kesulitan bernapas dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Ia hanya membiarkan Kyuhyun memeluknya, melindunginya dari gelap yang seolah akan menelan dirinya.

"Tenanglah, _Hyung_ …" suara Kyuhyun kembali terdengar, ia harus terus bicara agar Donghae tidak merasa sendiri, "tak akan ada apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan berada di sini. Aku akan melindungimu…"

Ucapan itu membuatnya tenang. Perlahan tapi pasti, Donghae bisa bernapas kembali dengan normal. Gemetar di tubuhnya berlangsung menghilang meskipun ia masih tak ingin Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. "Maaf karena merepotkanmu…" Donghae berbisik lirih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, ia mengusap rambut Donghae, "Setiap orang pasti memiliki rasa takutnya sendiri, _Hyung_. Aku senang karena akhirnya ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu…"

Mungkin Kyuhyun tak bisa melihatnya, namun kini Donghae tengah tersenyum. Ia merasa sangat nyaman sekarang, hingga kelopak matanya mulai terasa berat.

"Bolehkah… aku tidur…?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar jawaban itu, " _arra._ Tidurlah yang nyenyak, _Hyung_. Aku akan membangunkanmu jika lampunya sudah menyala."

"Hmmh…"

Beberapa menit berselang, Kyuhyun merasakan Donghae telah bersandar sepenuhnya pada dirinya. Ia membaringkan kepala Donghae ke pangkuannya dengan sangat hati-hati. Tak ingin sang _Hyung_ terbangun dan kembali ketakutan.

"Meskipun aku Onion, tapi aku tak akan menyakiti Garlic. Tak akan pernah…" Kyuhyun berbisik.

.

 **T.B.C**

 **Halo semuanya, masih ingat dengan FF ini? Haha… saya membiarkan FF ini lumutan! Tadinya saya pingin ngelanjutin setelah UAS selesai, tapi ternyata saya jadi kena writer's block (efek lama nggak nulis T_T). Alhamdulillah, di tengah liburan begini ide jadi bermunculan. Terima kasih untuk yang udah setia menunggu, sekali lagi maaf karena terlalu lama nggak update. Mind to RnR?**


End file.
